kirby's earthland(Discontinued)
by geothelonewolf
Summary: after the defeat of magolor,kirby & co. get sucked into a portal,which teleports them to fiore,a land full of magic.how will our heroes of dreamland do in this land of magic.read to find out.rated T for minor language
1. chapter 1

welcome to my first fanfiction,readers.this story will be taken after the events of kirby's return to dreamland.in earthland,it will be midway in the tower of heaven.enough rambling now let's get this show(or fanfiction) on the road. DISCLAIMER:ALL KIRBY AND FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.I also do not own the song at the end of the chapter

epilogue:

in dreamland,planet popstar

after the defeat of magolor, the pink puffball kirby co. are celebrating their victory.the group of 4 consisting of king dedede,the blue penguin-like king of dreamland who wields a hammer/mallet,waddle dee/bandana dee,the servant (holding a spear)of the king,meta knight,a masked cloaked swordsman,and finally kirby,a pink round creature with the power to copy the abilities of his enemies by inhaling them.

to celebrate,the defenders of dreamland had a picnic full of good deserts,meat and a soup made by one of kiby's copy abilities,cook kirby."wow kirby,this sure is some good tasting soup you made!"said the king of dreamland,dedede in a texan like accent."poyo."said kirby thankfully.meta knight was enjoying the peace by reading a book.bandana dee ran off to explore.

with bandana dee

the servant of the king had gone through a forest until he had found some ruins.the ruins was bighad vines everywhere and seemed to be made out of clay and stone.the ruins contained some sort of large red chalk drawn circle.bandana dee had decided to see what was in store in these ruins.he had found lots of drawing for what what seem to be a inter-dimensional portal.

the strange thing was the most of drawings shown many test subjects died when coming back from the portal."what went wrong?"thought the spear wielding warrior.bandana dee decided to tell the others about this.he proceeded to run as fast as he could

at the open plains

after finishing 2 chapters of his book,meta knight was feeling hungry.the masked warrior went to the picnic area to get some meat and try out cook kirby's soup.

until he had cross pathways with bandana dee.the servant of dedede started to point to kirby and king dedede to come with him

meta knight went ahead to tell them."hey kirby and king dedede,waddle dee may want to show use something."the masked warrior called out in a spanish-like accent.the king responded back,"are you sure he is trying to show us something that may be a threat to dreamland."meta knight only shrugged,then waved at them to come the same direction as bandana dee.

at the ruins

kirby and dedede had awed in amazment at the sight of the ruins.bandana dee had pointed to them the same circle he had seen."what's this red circle suppose to be?"king dedede asked after seeing the 'portal'."this may be a inter-dimensional portal."responded meta knight looking at the drawings on the wall.kirby saw something interesting,a lever.kirby then pulled the lever and the temple began to rumble.the others felt this and king dedede called out,"what's happening!!!"meta knight responded calmly a little worried,"we must've triggered something."it was then the red circle had started to glow.in which then a portal opening up sucking in the heroes of dreamland.since this was nothing new,the group all had to do is wait to see what's in store for them at the other side of the portal

to be continued(cue roundabout-yes)


	2. chapter 2:fairy tail's newest members

i'm back with another chapter of kirby's earthland.let's get going. **disclaimer:all kirby and fairy tail characters belong to their respective owners.I do not own the song at the end of the chapter.**

 ** _chapter 2:fairy tail's newest members._**

 _in Fiore,Ishgar,Earthland_

A portal opened up in the sky, in which the residents of dreamland came out.Falling down,meta knight transformed his cloaked into batwings and caught king dedede.kirby found a bird flying by in which he started inhaling the bird,turning in to wing kirby.wing kirby wore a green native american headdress with green wing at the side of headdress.wing kirby caught bandana dee.

meta knight and wing kirby swooped down and landed in the front of a city.The group of 4 had looked around for anything intersting until wing kirby saw a sign.the sign said the following:

 ** _welcome to magnolia,home of fairy tail_**

 _"so this must be the city of magnolia,but who or what is fairy tail?"asked meta knight.the king of dreamland reponded,"seems to be like it I suppose."bandana dee had seen something catch his interest.the servant of the king poked the king."what is it waddle dee?"dedede asked.bandana dee pointed at the large building at the end of the city.king dedede looked at the building confused."hey meta knight,sould like to see what that building at the end of magnolia is?"asked king dedede to meta knight pointing at the building.t_ _he masked swordsman turned around and saw the building with interest."why don't we?that building has caught my eye."responded meta knight.the group of 4 flew off to the building,meta knight holds king dedede while wing kirby holds bandana dee._

 _at the fairy tail guild hall_

the defenders of dreamland landed in front of the building.they awed in amazment at the building until they noticed the sign at the entrance had written:

 ** _fairy tail_**

meta knight and king dedede were surprised they had found fairy tail."so this is fairy tail,huh?"thought the king of dreamland."let's get inside and see what is inside."meta knight suggested.the other 3 nodded in agreement.they the proceeded to go inside.

 _inside the fairy tail guild hall._

meta knight,kirby,king dedede,and bandana dee had seen what was inside the building.they had seen a large hall full of tables and people with at one side a bar for alchoholic drinks in which a white-haired woman tended to,the hall also had a second floor.yhe group looked until they saw a white-haired man looking at them."who are you?"the white haired man asked.meta knight responded,"I'm sir meta knight and the pink one is kirby, the one with the hammer/mallet is dedede,the the one with a blue bandana is waddle dee or you can call him bandana dee."the white-haired man said back,"why I'm Elfman, the manliest man in the guild."this statement caused meta knight,king dedede and bandana dee to sweat drop,kirby just looked at elfman confused."Elfman,who are these...people?"asked someone else.the white-haired man turned around to see a short old man."hey master,these people are meta knight,kirby,dedede, and waddle dee or bandana dee,if you like."Elfman responded back.the master then walked up to the 4 and took a good look at the.the king of dreamland felt a bit nervous on what the master might say.the old man put out his hand and said,"greetings,I'm master makarov,the 3rd guild master of fairy tail.Elfman here already told me you names."the defenders of dreamland looked at each other in confusion."do you mind if we ask you something?"questioned king dedede.

makarov responded,"go ahead,dedede."the king of dreamland then asked,"what's a guild?"Elfman looked at makarov confused.the guild master sighed and then started explaining,"A guild is the gathering of mages who come to drink,eat,take job for jewles and have fun with other mages."makarov asked another question,"so,what magic do you use?"king dedede answered back,"we don't use magic,though only a few magical items."master makarov and Elfman were shocked by this reveal."so what do you use then?"questioned Elf man.meta knight answered back,"we all used weapons except kirby.I use the blade,galaxia,dedede uses a hammer/mallet,and waddle/bandana dee uses a spear."

the 3rd guild master looked at them with some interest.But what interested him more,was what was kirby's abilities."so would you like to tell us. kirby's abilities?"the master asked."we'll tell after you hear us tell you a story."meta knight said.makarov then announced to the guild,"everybody gather around our guests to hear their story."the mages in the guild hall pulled out chairs to sit on and were ready to hear what the king of dreamland and the masked swordsman hand in store for them.

 _after the explanation of the events of kirby's return to dreamland and. how they got into eartland._

"and that's the whole story."dedede concluded."so the pink one can copy the abilities of those he inhales,sounds interesting."said a woman name cana alberona."but i can't believe someone so small can hold a giant sword."said a mage named macao surprised of the super ability,the ultra sword."and what's more is that they defeated a four-headed dragon that can become 4 separate bodies and that they battle a person who was possesed by some gold crown."said another mage named wakaba."so master,have you thought of letting them join fairy tail."asked a white-haired barmaid named mirajane,or mira."mira,I could let these 4 join since they don't have any where else to go."said makarov."I'll go give them their guild marks."said mirajane going to got get the stamper.

 _time skip_

"now fairy tail,may I present to you our newest guild members:kirby,meta knight,king dedede,and waddle/bandana dee!"announced master makarov."welcome to the family guys."he continued.

it was then the defenders of dreamland have now become official memmbers of fairy tail.

 ** _to be continued(cue roundabout-yes)_**


	3. chapter 3:the team's first job

**disclaimer:all kirby and fairy tail characters belong to their respective owners.I also do not own casper,as referenced some where in this chapter.neither do I own the song at the end of the chapter.** **contains some one time oc's** chapter 3:the team's first job!take down 2 dark guilds

after having become official members of the wizard guild, Fairy tail.Kirby,meta knight,king dedede,and bandana dee are currently at the bar talking to mirajane.

"so kirby was able to defeat incarnates of evil,a magician that turned your world into yarn and he had 4 copies of himself after you,meta knight,were fighting off a dark version of you and got stuck inside a mirror."meta knight put thumps up to show that she was correct."interesting.."mira continued."so then,aren't you guy going to take your first job."king dedede responded,"since we are in a guild after all.maybe we should take one.""poyo!"kirby said excited.the defenders of dreamland went up to job board and started looking for a good job that pays well.It was until they all saw one request that said the following:

help wanted

in need of taking down two dark guilds:devil's servants and ghost hunters.

and defending the mayor's fourtune

will pay 500,000 jewels

location:ironville,east of crocus

kirby went ahead and grab the request and showed mira their first job."is this the request you're taking?"asked the barmaid.the pink puffball only nodded 'yes'."alright,i'll send a message to the client and you're ready to go.good luck"mira said happily.It was then kirby,meta knight,king dedede and bandana dee have gone off to ironville.

at ironville.

the residents of dreamland have found themselves at the city hall of ironville.they entered and found the receptionist."greetings,you must be the members of fairy tail who are taking the request.I'm Rei by the way."the king of dreamland said,"why thank you Rei and yes,we are the ones taking on this request to defend the mayor's fourtune and to take down 2 dark guilds."the receptionist said happily,"now then go down the hall to your right and take a left at the end of the hallway,and you will find a door that says:Jimmy meyer,mayor of ironville.

it was then the group of 4 followed the directions of the receptionist,Rei, had said.they had found where they were suppose to go and met the mayor."greetings,Fairy tail wizards,I'm mayor meyer now i will tell the problem.please take a seat."the defenders of dreamland sat down."now then please tell me your names first."said meyer."well I'm meta knight,the penguin is dedede,the pink one is kirby,and the one to the right of dedede is bandana/waddle dee."responded meta knight."thank you,meta knight.now let's get down to business.."the mayor of ironville started his debriefing."as you may know,the request said to take down the 2 dak guilds,devil's servants and ghost hunters.the reason is because they are stealing iron from our mines for themselves and for money."the residents of dreamland looked at each other,then king dedede asked,"so what did the request said about'defending the mayor's fourtune'.meyer responded,"that is because from one of my spies said that both guilds are planning to steal all my money to then pay assasins to kill any important figures."meta knight asked the last question,"may I ask where these dark guilds are located."the mayor answered,"based on what my spies said,devil's servants is located southeast from ironville,and ghost hunters can be found northwest of here."

the group had thanked mayor meyer for the information and went outside of city hall.

outside of ironville city hall

"so what will be each of our roles be meta knight?"asked king dedede to meta knight.the masked swordsman answered,"well I think one of us goes to each dark guild hall since we are able to hold our own by ourselves.And 2 of us stay by the mayor's safe and protect it."

"well why don't waddle dee and I stay to protect and kirby goes to fight devil's servant.you,meta knight should go to battle against ghost hunters."meta knight answered,"agreed,now let's break off into our roles.oh,kirby can I give you something before you go."kirby turned around at meta knight's direction."here use this copy abillity."said the masked warrior as he pulled out a snow globe-like object with a black rimmed,rounded star with the picture of a bomb inside.kirby touched the star and be came bomb kirby.

bomb kirby wore a Blue party hat with a yellow, a green, and a red star on it, a red ribbon on the top, a large white rim, and a blue, diamond-shaped gem with a yellow rim on the front.he had the fairy tail guild mark on the star in red

bomb kirby hugged meta knight to say thank you and ran off to find the guild hall of ghost hunters.

it was then meta knight said to himself as he flew off to ghost hunters,"good luck kirby in you battle.

at devil's servants guild hall

within the dark guild hall.there were many members who were drinking and were laughing about the latest thing they had done.it was then they heard an explosion at the front door.the members of ghost hunters turned around to find bomb kirby holding a black bomb at hand with a serious look in his face.

"wait a minute,is he from fairy tail!!!"yelled out a dark guild mage who noticed the guild.the rest of the members murmured amongst themselves until they were interupted by an explosion made by bomb kirby's explosives."get him!!"yelled out another dark guild member,drawing his katana.it was then hell broke lose.explosions everywhere and many of the members of devil's servants,who geting knocked out,and their weapons flying every where.

about 3 minutes later.

bomb kirby finished off the last few devil's servants members with a few kicks.it was until he met the eyes of the dark guild master,nicknamenicknamed 'afterburner'.afterburner had messy black hair,had a handlebar mustache,wore shades on his eyes.he wore a red trenchcoat wih black jeans and dress shoes.

"hello fairy tail scum,I'm the guild master of this guild,afterburner.now die!!"the dark guild master said as he prepared to throw black fire.

"black demon's fireball"called out afterburner as he threw 4 black fire balls from his hands.it was then kirby dodged the attack and discarded bomb copy ability and inhale a gauntlet that had been dropped by a devil's servants guild member.after swallowing the gauntlet,kirby became fighter kirby.

fighter kirby had a red headband with a yellow star at the front of it.

"smash punch",kirby called out as he shot energy balls from his fist.afterburner tried to dodge but his arm got hit."damn that shot was strong but I can't be defeated by a small fry like that thing."thought the dark guild master.

"now prepared pinky for demonic eruption!!!"called out afterburner as black fire erupted from the ground that had hit.kirby was lauched it to the air and as he fell,the dark guild master of devil's servant went to punch him until it was swatted away by fighter kirby.

"falcon jab!!"fighter kirby called out as he punched fast.afterburner received these punches which cause him to launch backwards.fighter kirby knew he had to finish him off.

As afterburner got up, he got an attacked albeit fighter kirby.

"rising break!!!"fighter kirby calles out as he did a white-blue energy filled uppercut which caused the dark guild master to be knocked out in defeat.

After the defeat of devil's servants.kirby destroyed the dark guild using smash punch.he has finished his part of the job.so kirby discarded fighter copy ability and went back to ironville.

at ghost hunters

meta knight started his attack on ghost hunters.the masked warrior opened the as he met the eyes of the dark guild members." **I'm meta knight of the wizard guild,fairy tail.now get ready to get a beating by me,ghost hunters!!"** yelled meta knight in which cause the member to get their magic ready.

" **ghost ball!!"** called out many members shooting orbs of shadow magic to meta knight in which he dodged them by disappearing using his **dimensional cape**."where did that bastard go?!"said a ghost hunters member.

" **aaaaahhhhhhhhh"** the remaining dark guild members turned around and saw a quarter of their members down."who wants some."meta knight taunted.the ghost hunters members lunged forth after meta knight

 _about 1-2 minutes later._ meta knight finished off the member of with a sword slash and decided to go after the guild master.He gone outside to find a dark-skined man with the clothes of a shaman,and was holding a staff."so you must be the one who defeated the idiots of my dark guild."the ghost hunters guild master said as he turned around to face meta knight."I'm casper by the way."the masked swordsman told his name and waited for casper to make the first."so waiting for me to make a move.I'll make one then, **ghost's graveyard!!!"** the dark guild master called out as ghostly hands came out the ground.meta knight turned his cape into bat wings and flew up."you can fly,huh.let's see if you can escape **skeleton archers**."as the move was called out by casper,skeletons with bows and arrows started to shoot at a flying meta knight.He swatted away the arrows as he dived down. **"skeletal soldiers!!"** ghost hunter's guild master said as skeletons with either a sword and a shield or spears rose from the ground.the masked warrior of dreamland used dimensional cape to dodge and attack the skeletal soldiers as he drew closer to casper.casper use his staff to block a sword slash but the staff broke." **now casper you will know my power.dimensional darkness!!!!** "meta knight called out as he hit the dark guild master with his cape,everything was dark.

all that was seen was a single purple slash.after the world became as bright as daylight,casper was down with a glowing purple mark on his body.the masked warrior of popstar just flew off back to ironville.

 _at ironville_ kirby,meta knight,king dedede,and bandana dee met up in front of city hall.

"so what happened dedede?"asked meta knight."nothing much though we only took out a few criminals who tried to get to the safe."said the king of dreamland sadly."I didn't get to have fun."thought dedede then asked outloud,"so how did you go with taking out the dark guilds?"

'poyo'was all kirby could say."It went good,so then let's go get the reward."

'yeeeaaah'was heard from king dedede and kirby.waddle only followed along happily.

 _in mayor meyer's office_ "thank you so much kirby,meta knight,dedede,and waddle dee."thanked the mayor of ironville."here's the reward of 500,000 jewels."he said happily as he gave kirby a bage of jewels."pleasure doing business with you,mayor meyer."said meta knight and king dedede at the same time."good bye,hope you come back sometime."meyer waved goodbye to the defenders of dreamland as the gone off to the guild hall.

 ** _to be continued(cue roundabout-yes)_**


	4. chapter 4:the return of team natsu

**disclaimer:all kirby and fairy tail characters belong to their respective owners.I will also throw in a moment involving the food sharing mechanic from kirby's return to dreamland.I also do not own the song at the end.kirby,meta knight,king dedede,and bandana dee's age will based off my headcanon.enjoy**

c _hapter 4:the return of team natsu!_

after coming back from their first job,the residents of dreamland are now trying out something from cana,the heavyweight in alchohol.

"so,have you guys ever drunk beer before?"asked the brunette.kirby co only nodded 'no'."well your in luck because you guys will have your first taste of beer here with me."she continued,excited."but first,tell me your ages because there is a drinking age."cana had asked."I'm about thousands of years old,and kirby is around 110."meta knight answered not really remembering his and the pink puffball's age."I'm around 38 and my servant here is about 22."king dedede answered,feeling the same as meta knight."wow,meta knight and kirby are pretty old despite the cute looks."said cana teasing the masked warrior and kirby."I AM NOT CUTE!!"yelled meta knight a little bit flustered.cana only pouted."MIRA,GET US 4 BEERS FOR THE NEW GUYS!"ordered cana."COMING RIGHT UP"mira yelled back,coming with 4 mugs of beer for each memebers of kirby's group.

the group each took a sip(meta knight lifted his mask a little bit to drink.)then they started to spit it out except kirby,who didn't really care."THIS TASTE LIKE SHIT,I'M NEVER DRINKING BEER EVER AGAIN!!"yelled out king dedede disgusted."I agree with the exception of the vulgar part."said meta knight agreeing to the statement said by the king of dreamland.bandana dee only had a disgusted look.

kirby had finished his mug with a satiafies look."yaaaay,kirby was the only out you 4 who liked it.I now feel disappointed with you 3."said cana first looking at kirby then the other 3.

"WEEEE'REEE BAAAAACCCCKK"yelled out a voice.the residents of dreamland then turned around to see a pink haired man alongside:a shirtless man,a blond woman,a flying blue cat,and a red haired woman in armor."welcome back,so how was akane resort?"mira asked the 4 figures."it was good,though we had to deal with some guy who was some how part of erza's past."responded the pink haired man."that's very good, and fellow guildmates,I would like you to meet 4 new memebers of fairy tail."the white haired barmaid said pointing to kirby co."mind telling us your names?"asked the one called erza."I'm king dedede..."started dedede with the introductions."king?king of what?"asked the shirtless man."he's the king of dreamland.I'm meta knight by the way,the pink one is kirby(he said hiiii in a cute way)and the one next to dedede is waddle/bandana dee."meta knight finished the introductions."dreamland?Is that a country here?"asked the pink haired man."they'll tell you about that later."responded mira."people of dreamland or what ever it's called,I'm natsu dragneel,the fire dragon slayer of this guild."introduced the one named natsu."my name is erza scarlet and I'm a s-class mage."said the red haired woman named erza."i'm lucy heartfilia,and I'm the celestal spirit mage."introduce the blond haired woman."and i'm gray fullbuster,and I'm an ice make wizard."finally the blue cat introduced itself,"I'm happy the cat and I am natsu's companion.

"with introductions out of the way, **I WANNA FIGHT THE MASKED ONE!!** "said natsu picking a fight with meta knight."meta knight"the masked warrior corrected."I tell you,you look pretty strong."natsu complimented.the king of dreamland started saying,"Actually the strongest one of us is kirby."natsu started denying,"kirby looks like he won't even hurt a fly."elfman then jumped into the conversation,"from what they told us,kirby has beaten incarnates of evil,a magician would turned their world into yarn,a guy possessed by a gold crown,a four headed dragon,the enbodiment of nightmares,and was able to crack part of their planet in fighter kirby form."erza,gray,lucy,and happy were suprised what a small and cute thing like kirby was able to do but natsu denied,once again."those sound like lies and seem impossible,except beating the four headed dragon.now that is impressive." meta knight responded,"that's actually true and the battles against the guy possesed by a gold crown and fighting the four headed dragon,we actually participated in."

natsu,kirby and co. then heard master makarov call out,alongside a blue haired woman,"welcome back and may I introduce you to a new member,juvia lockser."the blue haired woman waved then turned to kirby,meta knight,king dedede,and bandana dee."juvia says you guys look pretty cute."complimented juvia.she then thought with a sly look,"but not as cute as my gray."the masked warrior denied," **I'M NOT CUTE!!** "

the 3rd master of fairy tail then introduced another person." **gajeel,what the fuck are you doing here after what you done to the guild!** "yelled an angry natsu at the one named gajeel who casually was sitting in his seat."what did this person do to them?"thought meta knight.He then asked gray,"can I ask what did 'gajeel' do to you guys to be looking angrily at him."the ice mage then responded,"he,juvia,and his now disbanded guild,phantom lord,tried to take away lucy from us because turns out she was from a rich family.phantom lord then tried to destroy our guild for not letting them have lucy.and he also hurt levy,jet,and droy.or as their known as team shadow gear"meta knight was now satisfied with the new information.He also thought he and king dedede should come up with a team name.

"now now,remember the saying,'yesterday's enemies can be today's friends'."makarov said.juvia then said,"and also juvia recommended this guild for gajeel."

the one named gajeel said casually,"I only came to get some work here.not to be with your stupid guild."team natsu then growled at him."come on children,let him be."said makarov.erza admitted,"alright,we'll respect the master's orders but gajeel will still be under my watch."

the lights in the guild hall had turned off and only one light was shined on mirajane,wearing a gold colored dress and holds an electric guitar."In honor of the return of fairy tail's strongest team,I have made this song for them."

(insert mirajane's song)

while mirajane was singing,meta knight asked king dedede,"so dedede,do you like the idea of have a team name for me,you,kirby and bandana/waddle dee?"king dedede took some time to think,then responded,"sounds good meta knight,but what will be our team name though.I'm thinking team dreamland."meta knight then suggested,"why not team popstar."the king of dreamland was suprised on how good the name sounded."that sounds like the best name you have came up with.let's now call ourselves that"he said.

(mirajane's song ends)

as mira's song,the mages of fairy tail were cheering as the light went off."who's next!!!!"called out macao.It was then the light shined upon gajeel,who was wearing a white suit,a white fedora,and had sunglasses on.

"I have made this song myself.I call it 'best friend'.I hope you enjoy it."gajeel said as the mages were throwing trash at him."get off the stage!"one mage said."why are you dolled up in a suit!"yelled out another.

gajeel then started singing:

 _colorful,colorful_

 _shoby doo bop_

 _tremble with love,steel gray metallic_

 _doo doo doo_

 _shalalala_

 _shooby doo bop_

 _shalalala_

 _bite into it hard,sweet honey_

gajeel's song was then interuppted by natsu calling out as he was covering his ears,"I've never a crappy song as this."It was then he had been hit by the same electric gajeel held.gajeel did a short harmonica solo." **you wanna go!"** natsu yelled at gajeel angrilly.

both gajeel and the pink haired mage had clashed.after that chaos has happened.beer mugs and furniture were being thrown everywhere.it until the guild heard.

 **"oooooooooohhhhh noooooooooooo!!!"** the entire guild around to see a panicking dedede."what's wrong king dedede?!"asked lucy.the king of dreamland pointed at the stage.all the fairy mages,once again,turned around to see kirby wearing a pair of earphones with red ear covers with a star on them.

"why does the pink puffball have headphones on?"asked gajeel."that is because that is his copy ability, microphone or mike kirby."responded meta knight worried because he and the rest of team popstar know the capabilities of mike kirby.

kirby now started singing badly,worse than gajeel's singing.the entire guild,the town of magnolia and neighboring villages covered their ears in agony." **MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!!"** yelled out makarov." **I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT GAJEEL'S SINGING!!"** natsu yelled." **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** was heard through out the area affected by kirby's monster killing singing.after about 5 minutes of agony,bandana dee had to walk up to kirby while covering own 'ears'.he then tapped the pink puffball to stop.kirby stopped singing and turned around to bandana dee.bandana dee 'talked' to him to say that he should discard the mike copy ability.kirby had discarded the mike copy ability

the guild,the town,and neighboring villages sighed in relief."so salamander,was what you said true?"gajeel asked natsu."it's true,I'd rather hear your singing than kirby's."natsu responded.the entire guild including meta knight,king dedede,and bandana dee agreed.

erza turned to kirby,glaring at him and said darkly," **YOU ARE NOT TO USE THAT THING EVER AGAIN,PROMISE."** kirby only had agreed to never use the mike copy ability.

after the mike kirby incident and the return of fairy tail's strongest team,both team natsu and popstar were talking to one another."meta knight,I still want to battle."the salamander had requested.meta knight was thinking."come on hurry up."natsu said,impatient."hey pyro,let the little guy think."said gray insulting natsu."you wanna go,stripper."natsu retorted back.both wizards glare at each other until they both were hit by an annoyed erza."you two should stop."the red hair mage said.'aye sir'was all gray and natsu could say as they were both scared.

"I have thought of something."meta knight stated."so you're gonna fight me."said natsu with an excited look."I have decided to do 1-on-1 matches between both our teams."team natsu were suprised by the idea."so what is this idea you're talking about meta knight."asked lucy."since no one in this guild doesn't know our powers.why not show them how we fight versus their strongest team."all of team natsu agreed except lucy.she was feeling worried that the members of team popstar are pretty strong despite the looks and how the heck kirby turned into a bad singer.

 **"attention fairy tail I have an annoucement to make!"** yelled out king dedede. **"tommorow we are going to have 1-on-1 matches between fairy tail's strongest team vs. our team,team popstar!"**

the mages in the guild were feeling excited to see the powers of the latest members.

 ** _To be continued(cue roundabout-yes)_** _hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to say that I will post at least 3 chapters or more on a weekly basis.I will be taking breaks on the weekend and holidays.holiday specials will be noncanonical to the main story.have a nice day._


	5. chapter 5:team natsu vs team popstar

**disclaimer:all kirby and fairy tail characters belong to their respective owners.I do not own the song at the end.**

 _chapter 5:team natsu: vs. team popstar_

it was the day,the day of the 1-on-1 matches between fairy tail's strongest team vs. the newly called team,team popstar.

both teams stood at two different sides of an open field in the middle of a forest.Bets were being ready to be placed for the members of either team."I bet 300 jewles that the new guys are going win,wakaba."betted macao."well I bet team natsu is going to win since they are after all,our guild's strongest team.

"who should we put up first to fight?"asked lucy."how about we put you first so we can gauge their power to see how powerful one of them is."suggested erza.after the red haired mage said this,lucy yelped."good thinking as always, erza."gray said."thank you,gray."she said,proudly."I wanted to fight first."pouted natsu.gray then said,"we don't know the abilities or the magic these guys use flame brain."erza and lucy agreed to this.natsu only pouted.

"so who do we put up first,meta knight."asked king dedede."why not let us see who the put up to fight and find who is best to fight them."responded the masked warrior."alright sounds good.And why don't we let kirby be last since he is the best."the king of dreamland said and suggested."good,let's wait for the time to come."thought meta knight.

"okay children,this will be 4 1-on-1 matches between fairy tail's strongest team,team natsu and the new team of fresh members,team popstar.teams choose your first fighters."annouced makarov as he was being referee.lucy goes up to battle field.after that,king dedede went up."so you ready to get a good beating,girl."dedede trash talked."I'll tell you that I will win this battle for my friends."the celestial mage said,confidently.

"each match will have no time limit.there will be no outside help what so ever.you can go all out.the winner will be called if either fighter is unable to continue or one of the combatants surrenders."the 3rd master of fairy tail announced the rules.

both lucy and king dedede got into their battle stances."ready..."started makarov.as he put his hand between the combantants."set..."he continued."Go!!"makarov yelled out.

" **GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL,I OPEN THEE,TAURUS.** "lucy called out as she held out a key-like object.out of a ground came a white bipedal humanoid bull with black spots,a nose ring,dark blue underwear,and holds a large battle axe."moooooooo!!"he called out."what a nice body you still have lucy."said taurus as he had hearts for eyes and had his hands together."Just beat that fat penguin over there."the blond mage stated,feeling uncomfortable by taurus and pointed at the king of dreamland."my pleasure."taurus said as he had out his battle axe."I'll make you ground beef,cow."king dedede said,menancingly.taurus charged at king dedede,who dodged a downward swing from the bull.dedede then swing his hamemer/mallet at taurus.when the blow landed,taurus staggered back."are you ok taurus?"asked lucy,worried about the celestial spirit."I'm fine"responded taurus as he charged at dedede again.the king of dreamland was dodging each swing until he jumped back and pulled out some thing from his robe.the object was a small, blue, metal ball with two big eyes. it has 8 spikes on it."this here is a gordo,girl,the most indestructible thing back at my place."stated dedede.the king of dreamland then threw the gordo up a little and hit it with his hammer/mallet.the metal ball was bouncing forward.taurus jumped out of the way.taurus swung his axe horizontally at king dedede.dedede jumped up and sung his hammer/mallet on taurus's head two times.the humanoid bull tried to keep balance until king dedede hit him three more times in which eventually taurus was down.in a golden glow,taurus disappeared."sorry,lucy."said taurus weakly.

after taurus had disappeared,lucy pulled out another key." **GATE OF THE** **CENTAUR,I OPEN THEE,SAGGITARIUS** "lucy called out,as a human man wearing a horse constume wiyh a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills.

"greetings lucy,moshi-moshi."saggitarius said to lucy,saluting."shoot that guy down,saggitarius."commanded lucy."very well,moshi-moshi."responded saggitarius as he drew his bow and arrow.He then shot out and arrow that then split into 3 arrows.as the arrows went directly at king dedede.

what suprised lucy and the rest of the guild,except the rest of team popstar,was the fact that king dedede start inhaling the arrows.

king dedede then spat out the inhaled arrows into a star.lucy and saggitarius then jumped out of the way.the horse spirit kept shooting arrows at dedede,but failed due to the king of dreamland inhaling the arrows and spitting them out as stars.

"saggitarius,you have done well,now go back to the celestial world."lucy said."very well,moshi-moshi."saggitarius said as he disappeared in a golden glow.

"I now have only 3 gold keys left to use.I won't be able to use aquarius,since there is no water around."thought the blond mage.

" **GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB,I OPEN THEE,CANCER."** lucy called out as a dark- skinned man who dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers.he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet.

"are you in need of a trim-ebi?"asked cancer."I'll need you to cut down that penguin."

it was then cancer charged at king dedede.using two pairs of scissors as weapons,he slashed the king of dreamland a few times.

Dedede was left with ripped clothes.He decided to jump up high in the air,then fell down pretty fast.As he was crashing down,cancer got away from the crash landing.king dedede left a small crater after the landing.

"I'll help too"lucy stated as she took out a whip."alright with me,lucy."cancer said.lucy then started to hit dedede with her whip.cancer started slashing the king of dreamland along side his master.

Dedede put up his arm and hammer/mallet in an x-formation to protect himself from the onslaught of attacks.he then got tired of defending and opened his mouth to inhale cancer and the whip lucy held."aaaaahhhhhhhh!"cancer said as he was getting sucked in by king dedede.the king dreamland then spat out cancer and lucy's whip in their normal forms and spun around with his hammer/mallet a few times then hit cancer upwards.finally he launched out a large bomb from out of his hammer/mallet,in which exploded and caused enough damage to mame cancer disappear in golden glow.

lucy growled that she no longer had a whip and tried to take out another key but then in a powerful suction,was taken away by dedede,along with the pocket that holds all her celestial keys.

"you can't do much without you keys,hehehe."king dedede taunted.

"I can still fight on even without my whip or keys."lucy said with a smirk

"hu-"the king of dreamland tried to say as he recieved a punch by someone out of nowhere,which made him go flying a few feet back.the figure also caught lucy's key pocket.

the one who punched king dedede turned out to be a man wearing a black suit with a red tie.with a pair of blue oval shade,had a ring on his right hand and had his light brown hair with part of it looking like cat ears.

"dedede,I present to you **leo,the gate of the lion**."lucy stated with the same smirk she has.

"here you go lucy."said leo,presenting lucy with her key pocket.Lucy gave her thanks to leo with a smile.

"so where were we?"asked the lion spirit as dedede was getting up.

"you caught me off-guard boy."king dedede said,grinning darkly.

" **REGULUS IMPACT!** "leo called out as he sent out an energy filled punch at the king of dreamland.dedede dodged most of the punches sent out by leo.

king dedede swung his hammer/mallet at leo,who dodged and sent out another regulus impact to dedede's face.

As dedede was falling back,he sent out another large bomb at leo,who wasn't able to get out of the blast radius in time.

both leo and dedede tried getting up.dedede got out a gordo and threw up the metal ball then he swung his hammer/mallet at it,making it go directly to leo.the lion spirit tried to dodge it,but due to the damage he had recieved from the bomb,he got hit by it.

leo was on the ground with the gordo on top of him."I must not give up.I have to do this for lucy."thought leo as he tried his hardest to get up but the gordo was too heavy.

"you put up a good fight leo,but you may need to get stronger and be a bit more tanky in order to protect lucy.I'm sorry."king dedede said as he then swung his hammer/mallet downwards,finishing off leo.the lion spirit then glowed."thank you for the advice."thanked leo as he disappeared."your welcome."the king of dreamland said to himself.

the penguin-like king then turned around to lucy who held up a gold key." **GATE OF THE MAIDEN,I OPEN THEE,VIRGO.** "as a female figure from out of the ground spun around.Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron.

"Is it punishment time,princess."virgo asked with a stoic look."no,but you can punish him."lucy said pointing to king dedede."As you ordered,princess."virgo responded as she drilled into the ground.

dedede took put something else from his robe,a tomato with the letter 'm' in bold.he then ate it and all the damaged he took from fighting loke and cancer all healed up.the king of dreamland then looked around to find where the celestial maid was.

the king of dreamland kept looking around until he turned around to a kick hit his face.king dedede swung his hammer/mallet around but got nothing.He then felt many the ground shake and found virgo popping up as he he went up into the air."punishment time."she said as she threw a punch at king dedede in midair.virgo dug back into the ground after giving out the punch.

while in midair,dedede balances himself and started using his weight to go down and slam the ground.after creating one crater,nothing.king dedede jumped up in the air to try again,this time to give it everything he got.the king of dreamland slamed the ground harder than he did ever before,which had enough force to make virgo be launched into the air.

dedede wasted no time in going after the maid spirit and hit her hard with the hammer/mallet.after virgo landed at the ground hard,she got hit by three bombs sent by king dedede.the explosion was big enough to have lucy caught into the blast radius and incinerate a few trees.

as the smoke cleared up,virgo disappeared in a golden glow in defeat and lucy was still up but burned.

"I have no more gold keys to use to battle you with.I surrender,you won king dedede.

"here lucy,eat this maxim tomato.It will heal up all your burns and replenish you."said king dedede,giving lucy a. maxim tomato.lucy gave her thanks to the king of dreamland,with a smile,and went back to her team.

"the winner of this match goes to king dedede of team popstar."annouced makarov the winner.the mages of the guild were clapping and cheering for hiw breath taking the battle was match.

"may the next fighters come up."master makarov called out for the second match.

gray and waddle/bandana dee walked up to the battlefield.

"lucy may have lost,but I will this one for her."gray stated to waddle dee.waddle dee only gave him a cold stare.

they both took their battle stances.gray put both of his hands to the side,getting his ice magic ready to launch and attack.waddle dee held his spear,ready to thrust it or throw it."ready..."makarov started." **now go!!** " he yelled out as gray launched his attack first.

 **"ICE MAKE:LANCE** the ice mage called out as spears made out of ice were launched at waddle dee.the king's servant jumped back to dodge it.

waddle dee threw his spear at the ice mage.gray dodged and grabbed the spear and threw it back at waddle dee.the king's loyal servant sidestepped and pulled out another spear."infinite supply,eh."said gray.

" **Ice make:geyser!!** "gray called out as he put his hands on the ground,and pillars of ice came up.waddle dee used the momentum from an ice pillar to go up into the air and twirl his spear like a helicoter rotor.

"time for some anti-air attacks, **ICE MAKE:CANNON**!!"gray said as he materialized a cannon made out of ice and shot a large ice ball at waddle dee.

waddle dee stopped twirling his spear and hit the ice ball to get him going at gray."oh no you don't, **ICE MAKE:LANCE**!!!"gray called out as he launched out more ice spears.waddle dee threw spears the same amount as there were ice spears.after countering the move,he threw more spears at gray.

" **ICE MAKE:SHIELD!!!** "gray called out as he made a shield pointed up in the air to block out the spears.waddle dee put the spear he held on his back and drew back his fist.he then punched through the ice shield and hit gray in the chest.

gray got slammed into the ground,courtesy of waddle dee.gray got up,and wince at the pain he felt in his chest."the littls guy packed a punch.like if I was hit by 191 megatons,good thing my shield stop some of the force or else I would have been beaten too easily,like how laxus or gildarts did to natsu." thought gray,wincing."now it is time to get serious."gray said as he took off his shirt.

" **ICE MAKE:** **DEATH SCYTHE!!** "gray called out as he made a scythe out of ice and jumped high.when he got high enough,he swung it at waddle dee.waddle dodged the attack went in to attack.

" **ICE MAKE:BLOCK!!** "gray called out as he made a large block of ice to stop waddle dee's attacks.waddle dee stopped midway and walked around the ice block until he found gray standing there.he then started attack gray.As soon as the first hit landed,gray broke apart.waddle was shocked and frantically went to fix gray up.

" **ICE MAKE:ICE IMPACT"** gray called out as he made an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact.waddle dee was flattened,but it took a few seconds to come back to normal.

waddle dee stood up with a winced look.both fighters were badly damaged.both were panting heavily.but gray and waddle dee never gave in and went in for close combat.waddle thrusted his spear at high velocity.gray tried his hardest to block and dodge some of the thrusts,despite taking heavy damage from waddle dee's 191 megaton punch,but took some hits.he went in to punch and kick waddle dee.waddle dee slid back a few meters.

"time to finish this, **ICE MAKE:ICE HAMMER!!** "gray called out his last attack,as he creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target.waddle dee went in to do his 191 megaton punch against the ice hammer.

when both attacks collided,the force of waddle dee's punch caused the ice hammer to break apart and a shockwave was felt by the crowd.

Gray then quickly went in for a punch.waddle dee then countered it sith his own punch." **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!** "yelled gray as he felt so much pain in his fist.he then fell on his knees,holding on to his hurt knuckle.

waddle dee pushed gray to the floor and was on top of him.the king's loyal servant went in for the last 191 megaton punch to gray's stomach,which caused him to yell out in pain and then fell unconcious.

" **GRAAAAY,NOOOOOOO.** "yelled out juvia for gray's defeat.she then went up waddle dee and grabbed him." **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRAY.** "she said grimly.waddle dee only looked at her a little bit scared.

erza went up to gray's unconsious body and check his pulse."woo,he's ok juvia,no need to hurt waddle dee."the red haired mage said."but still,he has hurt him too much."juvia said sadly,still angry at waddle dee

"juvia,put him down."makarov commanded.since juvia had to do what the guild master had said and she put waddle dee down and patted his head.

"The winner of this match is waddle dee of team popstar."annouced makarov the winner of the second match.the guild members present cheered for both waddle dee and gray for how epic the battle went.

"Can't believe ice princess got beat by a small fry like that guy."natsu thought in disappointment."looks like I go up against meta knight."he thought happily with a smirk.

waddle dee took out a maxim tomato and put it in gray's hands.

"may the combatants for the third and second last match go up."makarov annouced for the third match.

natsu and meta knight went up to the battlefield."so are you excited to battle me,natsu?"asked meta knight."hell yeah,I'm just getting fired up."natsu said as he put his fist on fire.

"why would they put kirby last?"wondered erza as she saw that she and kirby would be the last combatants of their respective teams.

"ready..."makarov started as natsu and meta knight got into their battle stances." **NOW GO!!** "the 3rd master of fairy tail yelled out.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** "natsu called out as he went in to punch meta knight with his fire magic covered fist.meta knight jumped up and kicked natsu.the pink haired mage went in to punch meta knight and landed the hit.

meta knight was launched back into a tree.meta knight got up and the find natsu coming after him with another fire covered fist.

the masked warrior then covered himself in his dimensional cape and teleported away to dodge the attack and slashed natsu from behind with galaxia.He then jumped back and turned his cape into batwings and flew up into the air.

natsu recovered from meta knight's attack and turned around to see meta knight in the air.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR** "natsu called out as a large stream of dradragon fire came from his mouth,targeting meta knight.

the masked warrior dodged the streams of fire and dove down when the attacks died out.he then spins around with his sword outward." **DRILL RUSH** "meta knight called out.

natsu jumped back and felt a little bit sick from seeing meta knight spin.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN** "natsu called out as he lit his body on fire and then try to headbutt meta knight.

the masked warrior did and other drill rush at the fire dragon's sword horn.both attacks collided to create a thick,large cloud of smoke.

after the smoke cleared up the combatants were on opposite sides looking at each other."you got some power,I like it.and by the way how did you disappear and appear out of nowhere?"natsu said and asked."that was my dimensional cape,it can make me disappear and teleport me short distances.it can also convert into wings."responded meta knight.all natsu could say was cool.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S** **TALONS** "natsu yelled out as he engulfed his feet with flames and swings in midair,causing a stream of fire to come out.

meta knight ducked the move and rushed foward." **MACH TORNADO** "meta knight called out as he spins fast enough to make tornado of his height.

" **I'M GOOOING TOOOOOOO HUUUUUURRRRLLLLL"** yelled a sick natsu as he was spinning and taking damage.

after mach tornado finished,natsu was feeling queasy."Did natsu say he was going to hurl when I did mach tornado?He must have motion sickness.maybe I should test this out and use this weakness against him."meta knight thought.he then did another mach tornado and natsu's motion sickness was becoming worse.

as the second mach tornado finished,natsu feel on the floor feeling nauseated.natsu stood up,still feeling sick,but then his body met with meta knight's dimensional cape.

"you will now know my power **.DIMENSIONAL DARKNESS.** "meta knight said as everything turned dark.

"why did it suddenly get dark?"askes cana."dedede do you know what this is!"demanded erza.the king of dreamland responded,"That is meta knight's final smash,dimensional darkness.which makes everything dark and the opponent is open to attacks by meta knight."erza and the others understood what dedede said except the mention of 'final smash'.

As the darkness cleared up,natsu had many large purple slash across his body and was still standing there panting heavily.He then tried to keep balance."I can stil go on."chanted natsu in his own thoughts.meta knight ended it by then making his sword glow." **SWORD BEAM** "he called out as an energy slash went out of galaxia and hit natsu.the result was that he fell back in defeat.

"the winner of this match is meta knight of team popstar."announced makarov the winner.

the members of fairy tail were then laughing,remembering the moments when natsu's motion sickness kicked in.they were also applauding and cheering for how good the match was.

"now may the final combatants stepped up to the battlefield."announced makarov the final match."master makarov,do you mind if kirby and I have a moment please?"asked meta knight."ok,but you only have two minutes."responded makarov.

"ok,kirby before you start the match,I'd like for you to choose you copy ability before battle."said meta knight as he took out a snowglobe-like object containing a purple rimmed star with a picture of a beetle in black.king dedede took out a snowglobe-like object with a green rimmed star with a picture of a leaf in green.finally waddle dee pulled out a snowglobe-like object with a purple rimmed star with a picture of a kunai in black.

kirby then looked at the three snowglobes to find which is best.he then chose the star with the picture of a beetle on it.he then became beetle kirby

beetle kirby wore a dark blue Samurai-style helmet with golden edges, and rhinoceros beetle-like horns on the front and back.

beetle kirby then ran to the battlefield to meet erza there.

"nice helmet you got there kirby,what is it?"complimented and asked erza.'poyo'was all kirby would say.

"are both final combatants ready."asked the 3rd master of fairy tail."yes"both erza and kirby said.

"ready..."makarov started.both fighter got into their battle stances." **NOW GO!** "yelled out makarov for the start of the final match.

" **REQUIP:HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"** erza called out as her body started to glow.kirby stared in amazement of what was going to happen.the thing was erza's armor looked different.she was wearing Plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

 **"NOW DANCE MY BLADES,CIRCLE SWORD!"** erza called out as she summoned a few blades in a circle formation and launched them at beetle kirby.

bettle kirby swatted the swords away with the horn on his helmet,and then lunges at erza,using the wings the copy ability provided." **ROCKET HORN** "beetle kirby called out as his horn was longer and went for erza's uncovered abdomen.she dodged and took the chance of slashing beetle kirby.beetle kirby fell to the ground,and got up in an instance.after he got up,erza tried to do a flurry of attacks but beetle kirby blocked each attack.

beetle kirby jumped back and flapped his beetle wings to go up.

"going up in the air,I'lll still take you down from down from here, **CIRCLE SWORD**!"erza called out as another volley of blades in a circle formation went after beetle kirby.

beetle kirby flew through the open part of circle sword and dove to erza,horn first." **HARDHEAD SLAM"** beetle kirby called out as he went to ground pound,horn first.

erza sidestepped and let kirby hit the floor.kirby's horn got stuck to the ground for a few seconds.kirby unstuck his head in the ground.erza used kirby's short recovery to attack him and then grab him.

she then threw kirby against a tree.kirby had now lost beetle copy ability,but he turned around and inhale the leaves of a nearby tree.he had become leaf kirby.

leaf kirby wore a blue band with a crown of leaves on it and an emerald on the crest.

leaf kirby then started throwing sharp leaves.erza then cut up the leaves."I got something to counter that, **REQUIP:FLAME EMPRESS** **ARMOR** "erza called out as she changed armor.

This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails

erza shot out a fireball at leaf kirby.leaf kirby then hid under a pile of leaves.the fireball hit the pile of leaves and exploded.

"Looks like kirby was too stupid to know that fire can burn down the measly leaves."erza stated with a smirk.

after the smoke cleared up,the pile of leaves leaf kirby hid under was perfectly fine.

"IMPOSSIBLE,HOW CAN A PILE OF LEAVES SURVIVE A FIREBALL!"erza yelled out,shocked.the other mages,except team popstar,thought the same as erza.

erza then shot a more powerful fireball to make sure she wasn't crazy.the smoke cleared up and the pile of leaves was the same.

she was annoyed and went on an all-out attack.she slashed the pile of leaves and it was still normal.

"If fire won't burned it,then why no wash it away. **REQUIP:SEA EMPRESS AMOR** "erza called out as she changed armor again.

This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard.

erza then shot high-pressure stream of water at the pile of leaves.the result was that it was only wet.erza was more annoyed as evee to the point of her blood boiling.she angrily rummaged through the pile of leaves andfelt somthing squishy.she then pulled out leaf kirby.

He then said 'hi' in a cute manner.lead kirby then saw erza,glaring at him.the pink puffbal then yelped and covered his eyes,scared of erza.she looked at him for a few moments.

her girly side took over and hugged kirby as she went back to her normal armor."kyyaaa,how can I be mad at such a cutie like you."erza said,talking to kirby in a way people would do to babies.

kirby discarded leaf copy ability and started to inhale erza." **KKKKYYYYYAAAAA!!** she screamed as she went inside of kirby's mouth.

"kirby,spit her out!"yelled natsu from the crowd,worried about his friend.the other mages thought the same.

kirby 'swallowed' her and she came out from kirby's back(like in super smash bros.).kirby now had erza's red hair.

"what has kirby become?"asked cana."I've never seen this copy ability.But I would call it, **ERZA KIRBY**!"meta knight stated.fairy tail's mages were wondering if erza kirny would be as scary as erza.they shuddered thinking about it.

erza got up and shook her head."kirby, since when did you have red hair?"natsu called out,"Erza,that's kirby's newest ability, **ERZA KIRBY**!"

erza took this information into consideration."if my name is in this new ability does this mean..."she thought as she had now realized."kirby has my requip magic!"erza yelled out,surprised.the other mages gasped.

erza kirby requipped into heaven's wheel.he only have the headdress and steel wings.

 **"CIRCLE SWORD"** erza kirby called out as he launched a volley of swords in a circle formation.erza dodged the attack and charge in.

both fighters clashed their swords,blocking each others intentions of attacks.In a flash of golden light,erza requipped into her flight armor

This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to arapier's, shaped like rose's thorns.

erza kirby requipped into the same thing,but only getting the cheetah ears and smaller versions of the blades.

they both rushed at one another.erza with an overhead slahsh,which erza kirby

sidesteps.erza kirby goes in for a counter attack.

erza and erza kirby jumped backed to gain distance amd gave cold stares at one another.

kirby then discarded erza copy ability.he 'went through' his body to find a specific copy ability held inside of him.He then puffed up his cheek and swallowed.

kirby was now wearing Silver, domed crown, with a glowing energy in the dome. Over the top and top and middle of the dome is a strip of silver and a purple line on it. On that is a yellow star with a silver outline. The front of the crown is similar to fires kirby's, and there is a orange gem on it.

"meta knight what is that?"asked erza still in flight armor."that is one of kirby's most powerful copy abilities,before the super abilities came in, **CRASH KIRBY**

"crash kirby?that ability must hold crash magic like gildarts."erza thought."what should I do?maybe I should not make haste and go stop him before he uses it.

crash kirby then started charging up to the point,stones were breaking off and rising,there was high air pressure comming out of him."It is time now to stop him before he uses crash magic."erza thought.

she then rushed at kirby but she was too late." **SUPERNOVA!!** "crash kirby called out as a large blast of white light.erza was hit by the blast and was unable to requip into adamantine armor,which gives her great defense.

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH** "was heard from the fairy tail wizards,except team popstar,as they screamed to the top of their lungs from being caught in the explosion.

the light faded away and erza was seen badly burned with smoke coming from her body.t he wizards of fairy tail were shocked,seeing the great titania of fairy tail being defeated by a small pink puffball like kirby.

"the winner of the final match goes to kirby of team popstar,who are now the winners of this competition."announced makarov also shocked.

"poyo!"kirby yelled out victoriously.meta knight went up to team natsu.

"we would like to thank you for how of a fight you put up."thanked meta knight to the members of team natsu."we would also thank you for the fights too,team popstar."

cana yelled out,"4 beers on the house for our winner."meta knight,king dedede,and waddle dee glared at cana because they remembered the taste of beer."okay so some beer for kirby on the house."she stated,sweat dropping.

"um,meta knight can I ask something?"asked makarov.meta knight gave him a signal to ask away.

"can you and your team be judges for the miss fairy tail contest?"requested the master."do you mind telling me what the miss fairy tail contest is about?"meta knight asked his question.

"the miss fairy tail contest is too show. the beauty and talent of our female guild members."master makarov explain."I'll let the team know about this."responded meta knight.the guild master smiled.

within a distance up above a tree,stood four figures,3 being male and 1 female.

"so laxus,what do you think about each of the 4 newcomer's power."asked one of them.the one named laxus responded,"well freed,even though the pink puffball beat that red head,I'm still the strongest of this weak guild and I'll be having the old geezer give up his position to me.the others are still weak to me since they don't use magic at all."

the one named freed asked the other 2 figures,"so what do you think bixlow and evergreen."the one named bixlow said,"they might be able to put up a fight.Isn't that right,my babies."his 'babies' were can shaped wooden objects with a totem pole look to them.the objects then floated around happily.

the woman named evergreen stated her thoughts,"I think they may be powerful.Plus all of them are so cute."

"so do we proceed on as planned,laxus?"asked freed."yes,we continue as planned to see who is the strongest in fairy tail and to make the old man give up his position as guild master.

the 4 people then jumped off the tree and started fleeing.

 ** _to be continued(cue roundabout-yes)_**


	6. chapter 6:battle of fairy tail pt1

**DISCLAIMER:ALL KIRBY AND FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG AT THE END.** **I'll be altering the order in which the contestants go since I'm not good at describing their acts.enjoy.**

 _Battle of fairy tail part 1_

it was preparation say for the mis fairy tail contest.it was also the day residents were preparing for the harvest festival,which also includes the well-known parade,fantasia done by the members of fairy tail.

in the guild,kirby,with wing copy ability,and meta knight were putting up a banner that said 'miss fairy tail contest' with macao trying to see the best position to put it.king dedede was hammering away with elfman the floats for fantasia.waddle dee was carrying equipment for the festival.

in the city,food and item stands were being set up.and currently team popstar were walking around aafter they have done setting up the miss fairy tail contest.

kirby was happy to see so much food.meta knight and the others saw so many people have come to see fantasia.

it was until they saw lucy,juvia,and gray talking with someone.he donned a high-collared red jacket, with striped brown padding over the shoulders and neck areas, with part of it protruding downwards on the chest, following the zip closing the jacket. Each of its light-colored cuffs bore a line on the back edge, and the jacket was closed around his waist by a light belt with a round buckle, somehow shaped like a mechanical device, with a small, dark capsized pyramid on it. He also wore a pair of white pants tucked inside boots, with the parts covering his feet being black, and the ones coming down from his elbows being reminiscent of light, loose shin-guards made of cloth.

"hey gray,lucy,and juvia.do you mind telling me who he is?"meta knight pointing at the man they talked to.

"I've never met you,my name is warren rocko,and I have telpathic abilities."the man responded."so you must be one of the members of team popstar I've heard of.the ones that were able to beat team natsu."

"yea I am and I'm meta knight and the pink one is kirby,the penguin is king dedede and one wearing a bandana is waddle dee."meta knight introduced himself and the others.

"so you must've been coming back from a job?"asked the masked warrior.he recieved a nod from warren.

"meta knight,we should go back to the guild because we shouldn't be late for the miss fairy tail contest and we're judges like you said."reminded king dedede.

lucy was suprised and started running back." **My rent!!** "she called out worried about her rent.

"I will not lose to my love rival."juvia stated menacingly.

 _at the guild hall_

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE MISS FAIRY TAIL CONTEST AND I'M YOUR HOST, **MAX ALORS.** "the man named max said out of the microphone."And before we get started,why don't we present the judges."he said as the lights turned off.

"our first judge is a blue round being,looks very menancing,wears a cape that can teleport him short distances and can turn into batwings.and can make a whole world blackout.here is **Meta knight!!** "max announced as the spotlight shined on meta knight,who was waving.the audience was cheering.

"our second judge,a blue penguin with a hammer.he is a king of an unmarked country called dreamland.the one that can inhale projectiles and spit out stars.let's clap it up for **KING DEDEDE!!** "max announced as another spotlight shined upon dedede,who was smiling and waving while hearing the cheers and applauses of the audience.

"our third judge,is the loyal servant of king dedede,one who looks cute but can punch with the strength of 191 megatons,he is a skilled spear wielder,his name is **WADDLE DEE!!!** "max announces as the spotlight shined upon waddle dee,who looked happy and was waving.cheers and 'aaawwww's were heard.

"and our last judge is a pink puffball who was,stated by meta knight and king dedede,able to take down incarnations of evil,is capable of slaying a 4-headed dragon by himself,and took down many threats larger than himself.he also has the ability to copy those he inhales.and can wield a sword larger than himself.let's hear it for the strongest member of team popstar, **KIRBY!!** "max annouced louder than he did.this was when cheers were the loudest and many girls who were there to see it held up posters of kirby's face and cheered for kirby.

"now that are judges are now presented,let's get started."max said through the microphone.

"entry number one:she is an exotic beauty,with a bottomless stomach for alchohol.let's hear it were **CANA ALBERONA**!"max called out as the spotlight was shining upon cana,who was doing a sensual positon.cheers were heard and many people had posters that said 'go cana' or 'we love you cana'.

"now it's time to appeal the audience and judges with your magic."max called out.

cana then presented a paper fan size of cards on her hands and they begin to swirl around her.In a bright aqua blue flash,she was wearing a green and brown striped two piece swimsuit.

whistles were heard from the audience and cheers.

"I'll be taking that beer money,thank you"cana said seductively.

"now let's see what the judges have to say."max said pointing to team popstar who were sitting at their own table that had poster paper that said 'judges' in black.

kirby put up a sign that ha the number 8.waddle dee put up a 9.king dedede put up a 9.meta knight put up an 8

"that's 34 points for cana.thank you cana"max said as cana went off of the stage.

"entry number two:she is a newcomer with the abilities of an s-class.rain or shine,she will steal your heart.she is **JUVIA LOCKSER**!max called out for juvia.

"may my love reach you,gray"juvia thoughtas she started her act.she then had blue light around her.a wave of water came around her amd her body became water.she then was presented with a purple two piece swimsuit with polka dots,in a tropical themed background."have my feelings reached you,gray"juvia thought as she smiled at the audience.

"what a lovely appeal.now let's see what the judges have to say."max said as every one and juvia was looking at team popstar.

the entire team put up 8."that's 32 points for our newbie.that's 2 points less than cana."max said through the microphone as juvia left,waving at the audience.

"entry number 3:she is the guild's favorite poster girl.her beauty is known thoroughout the land(jumps up to the side) **MIRAJANE**!"max announced as mira was seen waving.

"since my specialty is transformation magic.I will transform."mira pointed out as her head was covered in pink smoke.

mira's head became happy's."here's my happy face."she said as she then said 'aye sir'.

the audience were somewhat creeped out.

"here's my next face,my kirby face."mira said as in a poof had kirby's face.she then said 'poyo' in a imitated kirby voice.

kirby was the only one clapping and cheering,seeing himself.

"ok..let's see what the judges have to say about that."max said still creeped out by mira's 'appeal'.

meta knight put up a 3.king dedede put up a 2.waddle dee put up a 2.kirby put up a 10 while cheering.

"that's 17 points for our barmaid and ex s-class mage mirajane."max said as she left the stage."

max then announced going back to his cheery attitude,"entry number 4:she doesn't need an introduction.she is the titania.(erza flips onto the stage).she is **ERZA SCARLET**!"

the crowd was cheering louder than they have done and also were snapping pictures.

"I have a special requip armor I will show you."erza said as pink wind came around her and dispersed with yellow light going around her body.

after the pink wind had disappeared,she was wearing something else.

"Is this erza's special requip? **GOTHIC LOLITA**!"max called out as erza bowed.

"let's see what the judges have to say."max said as erza turned to the judges.

meta knight put up a seven and said,"because there wasn't a performance."king dedede put up a 10.waddle dee puts up a 10.kirby puts up a 9.

"that's 36 points.that makes erza first place,with cana being second,juvia in third,and mirajane last."max pointed out.

"entry number 5:she is the guild's super rookie.with the stars guiding her alongside her celestial spirits.her name ais **LUCY HEART-"** max tried to say but was interupted by the contestant." **DON'T SAY IT.** "she said.

"hey guys,I will be doing a cheer dance alongside my celestial-"lucy said but was interupted by another voice.

"If you are looking for a fairy,you are looking for me.If you are looking for beauty,you are looking for me.For I am the winner of this contest, **EVERGREEN**."the voice said stepping into the stage and standing next to lucy.

"Um,excuse me but I was in middle of announcing my dance routine.and my rent is on the line."lucy said with an angry look.

"lucy!don't lool into her eyes!"yelled out gray from the audience.

the blond mage turned around to evergreen,who lifted her glasses and flashed her eyes.

in a few seconds,lucy was turned into stone.

"oh no this is bad."max thought to himself and then outloud told the audience."People,escape now!"

the audience then turned around and started to run away,screaming except the mages present.

"evergreen,what is this?"asked master makarov.

"you guys are looking for entertainment right?(the curtains behind evergreen rose up to show the other contestants turned into stone.)then why not let laxus and the rest of the thundergod tribe do the explaining."evergreen said as lightning struck down from the ceiling.

after the light from the lightning disapeared,laxus showed up looking at makarov."well gramps,like evergreen said,you guys are looking for entertainment?why not let us play a game."he said menacingly.

gray and elfman looked around and found bixlow on one side of the second floor and freed on the other.they both jump down from the second floor and are next to laxus.

"we want to see who is the strongest in this guild."fred stated with his neutral look.

"it's about 104 of you vs. us 4.can you beat us in 4 hours?let's see."bixlow said with his 'babies' saying let's see two times.

"if you guys can beat us in that time.the girls we hold hostage will return to normal or else they will crumble one by one.you can also win by letting the old geezer announce to the entire town of magnolia that he his passing on his title as guild master to me."laxus finished.

" **NOW MAY THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL BEGIN!!** "laxus yelled out as he lit up a bright yellow light.

laxus and the thunder god tribe have now disappear as the light cleared up.

"lets go get them!"yelled out elfman as he started running out the door.the other mages startes running.team popstar joined in and ran out the door.

the thing was,kirby and meta knight seem to have crashed into an invisible wall.

"what's this?"asked meta knight recovering from the crash and look at the door seeing purple characters come up.

"master makarov,what is this?"asked meta knight as he pointed to the letters.

"this is freeds specialty,rune magic.which can make barriers with rules that are 'absolute'."makarov explained.

"can you read it at least?"asked meta knight,again.

"I could read it.it says those 'who are over 80 years old and are stone can't get passed this point'."makarov answered.

"damnit,kirby and I can't get outside of here because were older than 80."meta knight thought angrily,he then told king dedede and waddle dee."can you two try to find evergreen and maybe defeat her in order to get the girls back to normal since she is the one who can turn people to stone."

dedede and waddle dee nodded and ran off to find evergreen.

"good luck everyone in this stupid game"thought meta knight as he looked outside worried on how the other mages are doing.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED(CUE ROUNDABOUT-YES)_**


	7. chapter 7:battle of fairy tail pt2

**Hey guys,I hope you are enjoying kirby's earthland.please make sure you private message me for any Ideas for new kirby copy ability ideas or If you want any copy abilities from triple deluxe and planet robobot to be there for a surprise to the characters in the story** **.It is recommended that you should write down some reviews,it would help me alot with story telling.**

 **DISCLAIMER:all kirby and fairy tail characters belong to their respective owners.I do not own the song at the end of the chapter**

 _chapter 7:battle of fairy tail part 2_ :evergreen becomes compost!bixlow is a bit slow

It was the day of the miss fairy tail contest and the day laxus and the thunder god tribe had made master makarov have his 104 wizards,including the members of team popstar,to play a 'game' of theirs.we now see waddle dee,separated from king dedede,trying to find evergreen.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHH"** was all waddle dee heard.he then tried to locate the sound of screaming.

what he found was elfman in pain.waddle also a woman wearing a green dress that showed off some of her cleavage,had oval grasses,and her brown haired worn in a side pony tail style.she then proceeded to turn elfman into stone

waddle dee had memories of this woman being the one who turned lucy into stone.he felt angry thinking about it.so he then decided to rush in to battle with the first member of the thunder god tribe he had seen.

 _at the fairy tail guild hall_

meta knight was worried if dedede or waddle dee had started to fight any of the members of the thunder god tribe.kirby was sitting around,eating some strawberry cake.natsu had come up with one of his stupid ideas as he tried hitting the entrance of the hall,which had some of freed's rune magic on it.

"you know what,I'm going to try something."natsu said as he ran off to the stage and onto erza's stone turned body."let's try melting the stone off."

"ARE YOU CRAZY,SALAMANDER!!"called out a voice that came from behind the counter.

meta knight came on top of the counter and found someone familar."Gajeel,what are you doing here?"questioned the masked warrior as he saw gajeel eating some knives,spoons,and anything metallic.

"you know,getting some iron,gihehe."gajeel punned.

"why don't you help us in getting giving laxus a good beating because I,meta knight,natsu,and kirby can't get through the doorway because of freed's runes."makarov requested.

"well I'll get going,I've got a bone to pick with lightning rod."gajeel said as he ran off to the entrance but got smashed against the invisible wall.

"Are you over 80 years old,rusted metal!?"natsu asked,insulting gajeel.

"Does it look like I'm over 80 years old you lump of charcoal."gajeel retorted back.

"we're getting nowhere with this,I'm going back to trying to melt erza's stone cover."natsu said as he went back to the stage and lit his hand on fire.

Natsu's hand got closer to her stone body and got a crack on it.natsu and the others started to panic."ERZA IS GOING TO KILL ME ONCE WE TURN HER BACK."natsu thought,

"HER BODY IS LITERALLY STONE."gajeel said panicing as he turned his arm into an iron pillar."use your fire with my iron and we'll weld her back."

the crack became bigger and the panic became worse.after a few second,Erza's stone body became normal again.

"HOW?"thought meta knight surprised.

"why did I feel hot so suddenly?"erza questioned to herself.it was until she realized the hot feeling she had was from natsu's fire.

" **NATSU."** erza said,darkly.

"It was not my fault,I thought you body was just covered in stone."natsu said scared of incurring erza's wrath.

"anyways,erza, how did you turned back to normal?Didn't evergreen turned you and the other miss fairy tail competitors into stone.

"mmm,must have been my fake eye."erza said thinking about it.

"what fake eye?"asked meta knight not knowing about the fake eye.

"it involves the tower of heaven and I will tell you about it later."erza responded."I also was able to hear for a small bit and it turns out the entire guild is playing a game to see who is the strongest right?"

"that is correct erza.the cause of all this is laxus and the thunder god tribe."makarov said,impressed.

erza growled and ran off after evergreen.

it was then meta knight notice the writing on the invisible wall started to change."now what does it say master?"asked meta knight.

"It shows who is currently is battle who and it shows the freed had won against reedus,gray is currently battling bixlow.And what surprises me is that waddle dee is fighting evergreen."makarov responded,which suprised meta knight as one of the members of team popstar is already fighting someone.

"well then,good luck waddle dee."thought meta knight as he awaited the 191 megaton puncher's victory.

 _with waddle dee_

waddle dee rushed in and threw his spear against evergreen.she noticed and caught it,and looked up.

"hello cutie,you wanna fight me,the real titania."ever green said proudly.

waddle dee only stared at her and threw 3 spears.

"Don't be thinking that will work on me.neither will your punch that took out gray in 2 shots."ever green said as she swatted the spears away with a fan she held at hand.

" **FAIRY MACHINE GUN:LEPRACHAUN"** evergreen called out as she waved her arms and solidified fairy dust needles shot out at waddle dee.

waddle dee only thrusted his spear at high velocity and destroyed the needles shot at him.he then ran after evergreen.

"time to fly."she said as some detachable 'fairy wings' opened up and she flew up to dodge.waddle dee twirled his spear like a helicopter rotor.

evergreen used the open area of waddle dee's flying move to attack but waddle dee tipped his spear to move out of the way and cut up evergreen.

she then sends out another volley of fairy dust needles.

evergreen then did a backflip over waddle dee and fairy dust rained down," **FAIRY BOMB:GREMLIN** "she called out as the fairy dust exploded.

after evergreen landed and turned around to see the result.the result was that waddle dee was still standing and was burned.he turned around and charged evergreen.

she jumped and started flying.she then sent out a volley of needles.waddle dee used the same method of blocking.

waddle dee then started to do short jumps to get high to where evergreen was.she went in to punch waddle dee but he caught it.

he threw her to the ground and landed on her.

"so you want the petrified girls free?I'll tell you that I can also control whether they crumble,so get off me."evergreen threatened.waddle dee quickly did his 191 megaton punch to her face which was able to make a medium-sized crater.

"that was too strong."evergreen said her last words before being knocked out cold.

"WADDLE DEE!"he heard someone yell and saw erza.

"Looks like you won against evergreen,huh?"she asked.waddle dee only nodded 'yes'.

"Want to go see if the others back at the guild hall came back to normal"erza asked another question.waddle dee nodded and they both ran off to the guild hall.

 _at the guild hall_

the letters on the wall then showed:

 _waddle dee vs. evergreen_

 _winner:waddle dee_

 _bixlow vs. gray_

 _winner:bixlow_

those who were at the guild hall cheered for waddle dee's victory.it was then the petrified statues of the miss fairy tail participants were cracking.then they were freed from being turned into stone.

"what happened?"asked lucy.the other girls thought the same.

"let me explain.laxus and the thunder god tribe made a 'game'(puts up quotation matks with hands.)in order to see who is the strongest in the guild.me,the master,kirby,natsu,and gajeel couldn't get out because of freed's runes.you were freed from being under evergreen's thing by waddle dee emerging victorious against her."meta knight explained.the girls got a grasp of it.

"I think I might be able to rewrite the runes,I need a few books from the library and a light pen."levy said as she ran off to the library in the guild hall.

"sounds good.now then all of you go find laxus and the rest of the thunder god tribe."makarov commanded.the girls then ran off to battle.

 _outside of the guild hall_

erza and waddle found themselves in front of the fairy tail guild hall.it was then they saw the other female mages going out of the hall.

"so where are you guys going?"asked erza to one of them.

"we're going off to battle the rest of the thunder god tribe and to locate where laxus is."responded mira.

"I'll be coming along e on waddle dee."erza said waving her hand to waddle dee to come.

 _back at the guild hall_

the trapped mages were sitting around waiting for levy to rewrite the runes.

it was then laxus appeared among them

"so the little pipsqueak beat evergreen huh?still he won't get past freed or bixlow."laxus said,irritated with evergreen's lost.

"what are you doing here laxus?do you not see with evergreen's lost,you no longer have something to put us against each other.your game has ended."makarov said angry at laxus.

"even though I no longer have hostages,you may have forgotten about my **THUNDER PALACE**."laxus said slyly.

this shocked the master.he said,more annoyed as ever."LAXUS,you will not be putting the entire town as hostages."

"mind telling me what the thunder palace is?"asked meta knight,confused.

"well I'll tell you once masked small fry,the thunder palace is countless floating lacrima,full of my own lightning magic,which can be released on a set time limit.you have 2 hours to stop me and the rest of thunder god tribe before they activate and havoc comes raining down upon the town."the lightning mage explained.

"damn you laxus,tell us where you are!"yelled out meta knight,angry.

"too bad I won't tell you because you're stuck there until freed is beaten.but if someone were to beat freed,you can meet me at kardia cathedral."laxus said,knowing that freed won't be beaten.he then faded away.

"how?"meta knight questioned."that may have been a thought projection."makarov answered.

"levy how are we doing on the rune decipher?"asked makarov."I may need a bit more research and to put into action.then you are ready to go."responded levy as she continued.

"master,the letters on the barrier changed."meta knight mentioned as he pointed to the invisible wall.

"the runes say that mira is currently battling freed,king dedede,lucy and happy are now fighting bixlow."fairy tail's guild master had said.

"good luck fighting him dedede,lucy and happy.make sure to give it all you got."thought meta knight,hoping for their awaited victory.

 _with king dedede_ _,lucy,and happy_

king dedede,lucy,and happy were staring at bixlow,waiting for him to make the first move.

"time to take out the trash.babies shoot them down"bixlow commanded,sticking his tongue out,as his 'babies' started to shoot green energy

king dedede used a gordo as a shield,lucy jumped out of the way,and happy decided to hid behind a big piece of rubble.

" **GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL,I OPEN THEE,TAURUS** lucy called out as the bipedal bull came out of the ground.

"you have such a-"taurus tried to say until he was interupted by lucy who yelled out,"GET A MOVE ON ALREADY AND TAKE OUT THE CREEPY GUY WHO STICKS OUT HIS TONGUE!"

"fine then."taurus said as he pulled put his battle axe and charged at bixlow.

bixlow moved to the side and sent out his 'babies' to attack.

his 'babies' were then bombed by king dedede,who jumped over and tried to slam his hammer onto bixlow.bixlow jumped back to gain some distance.

"My babies."bixlow said quietly."WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

king dedede responded,"I used a bomb on them,dummy."

bixlow went down on his knees crying.

"that was easier than I thought."lucy said as she,happy,and dedede walked back to the guild.

"taurus,you can go back to the spirit world."lucy said.taurus then disappeared in a golden glow.

"WAIT!"lucy and co. turned to bixlow.

"what is it?"lucy asked.

bixlow now said laughing,"I was just kidding,my seith magic can just posses other dolls.Don't you see we're under a toy shop."

from under the roof,bursted out some store mannequins.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH"lucy,happy,and king dedede yelled out suprised.

"destroy my babies all you want but that won't make their souls go away.now babies, **LINE FORMATION!** "bixlow called out as the mannequins were on top of one another and fire an arch of green energy.

lucy and dedede jumped out the way.

"lucy I got an idea.you use your to snag the mannequins,have virgo be ready to punch bixlow to leave him open,and I will get a hit on that guy,alright."king dedede whispered his plan to lucy.she nodded.

" **GATE OF THE MAIDEN,I OPEN THEE,VIRGO!** "lucy called out the maid spirit came onto the rooftop.

"Is it punishment time,princess."virgo said with her usual stoic look.

"No but you can do some thing for me."lucy said as she waved for virgo to get closer.lucy then whispered dedede's plan.

"Your wish is my command,princess."virgo said as she started drilling down into the toy shop roof.

"time to whip you,bixlow."lucy said as she took out a whip from the side of her hip.

"Go my babies!"the seith magic user called out as his 'babies' went in to attack.

It was then lucy was grabbing the mannequins with her whip one by one.

"WHAT'S THI-"bixlow called out as he received a punch from virgo,who came out of the ground.

"NOW DEDEDE!"she yelled out.

Dedede then started to inhale bixlow to get him closer and started swing powerful blows with his hammer.the king of dreamland hit bixlow upwards and ended to combo with an explosive,which came out from his hammer.

"that had to do it."dedede said victoriously as bixlow fell to the ground a small distance away.

"I have done my job now,princess.I'll get going now."virgo said as she then left to the celestial world.

bixlow started to get up."That is not enough to take me down.BABIES TAKE THE CHEERLEADER'S KEYS AWAY!"he yelled out as one of the mannequins snagged away lucy's key pocket.

"Oh no,aquarius may kill me if I let the keys be taken away."though lucy,worrying about a particular spirit of hers.

"hahaha,now you nothing without your keys and the whip won't hurt me much."bixlow laughed.

"time to reve-"bixlow trued to said as he was interrupted once again.

" **LOKE**!"lucy called out thankfull for his arrival.

"her are you keys,my beautiful lady."he said in a suave accent,giving lucy back her keys.

"that hurt loke and I actually knew all along you were a celestial spirit."bixlow said,recovering from the attack.

"can someone tell me why we're calling leo,loke."king dedede asked.

"king dedede of dreamland,I will tell you that was I told people to call me before I revealed I was actually leo the lion,the leader of the zodiac gates."

"then how did bixlow know about you being a spirit before you revealed it."dedede asled another question.

"I'll tell you I can look at people's souls with my-"bixlow started as he took off his hood and the metal visor to reveal his face.

bixlow's hair is blue and black in color, with the black parts being almost shaven, and the blue ones, occupying the top and the sides of his head, being much longer, with the one of the top being styled in amohawk-like crest, and the ones on the sides pointing backwards. Bickslow's large eyebrows are also blue, and the upper part of his nose and his forehead bear the tattoo of a stylized man extending his long, curved arms outwards. His irises each have a concentric circle surrounding the pupils inside them. He also has prominent eyelashes ending in a spiraling curved motif, each placed at one of his large eyes' sides; the pair of eyelashes pointing towards his nose are headed downwards, while the outer ones jut upwards. Below his eyes are two slightly curved lines pointing downwards

" **FIGURE EYES!** "bixlow called out as his started to glow.

"EVERYONE,COVER YOUR EYES OR YOU'LL TURN INTO A DOLL AND BE CONTROLLED BY BIXLOW!"happy yelled out as the other 3 did what was told.

"YOU'RE ALL OPEN,NOW BABIES **BARYON FORMATION**!"bixlow called out as his 'babies' spund vertically in a pentagon formation.in the middle of the formation shot out a big,solid green beam.

"time for my new defense move! **WALL OF GORDOS**!"king dedede calles out as he then blindly made a wall of gordos to block the attack,using their indestructable capabilities.

"YOUR DONE WEAKLINGS,HAHAHAHAHA!"bixlow said,laughing like a maniac.

as the beam faded away,he found that his opponents are fine and saw the gordos.

"damn,I forgot about those gordos he stores."bixlow thought,remembering king dedede's battle against lucy.

"I have an idea lucy,I will be using my **LION BRILLIANCE**.you,and king dedede will then attack as bixlow tries to recover from this shine,got it."loke explained his plan.lucy only nodded and proceeded to tell dedede.

"time for **LION BRILLIANCE!!** "loke called out as a bright light shined out of his fist.

"MY EYES!!"bixlow called out in pain.

"NOW!!"lucy called out as she and king dedede rushed to attack.

lucy ties up bixlow to keep him from running away.king dedede then started swinging his hammer against bixlow's face.the king of dreamland took out a gordo and started slamming it onto bixlow's body.

bixlow has now been knocked out.both lucy and king dedede,alongside happy and loke,emerged victorious.

 _at the guild hall_

"alright,lucy and dedede beat bixlow!"natsu yelled out,celebrating lucy and dedede's victory.

"Didn't the cheerleader and the fat penguin could fight."gajeel said,somewhat suprised.

"Alright got it down and now to write it in."levy said as she finally deciphered the runes.

she then starts to rewrite the runes with a light pen.it took a few moments for her to rewrite the runes and poof,the barrier was now removed.

"Now you 4(points to natsu,gajeel,kirby and meta knight.)give laxus a good beating."the master said.

"what about you master?"asked meta knight.

"I wish to see how you go up against a candidate for the strongest fairy tail mage."makarov said looking at meta knight and kirby.

"yes sir."meta knight said.he then turned to natsu.

"natsu,would mind letting kirby inhale you?"he asked the pink haired mage.

"and get my abilities and look.that would totally be cool."natsu said as he climbed into kirby's mouth.

kirby then inhaled natsu and he went out from kirby's back.

in a flash,kirby now had natsu's pink hair and scarf.

"woah,you look good as me.your pink body goes perfect with my hair."natsu complemented.

'poyo' was all kirby said.

"let's not waste time and go beat up lightning rod.

"I'M FIRED UP!"yelled out both kirby and natsu.

they now ran off to kardia cathedral

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED(CUE ROUNDABOUT-YES)_**

 **I would like to say I'm sorry if the evergreen vs. waddle dee battle was too short as I didn't want to stretch it too long because they would just repeat attacks and counters.hopefully the lucy,happy and king dedede vs. bixlow was good enough.private message me and leave a review if you would like.see you in the next chapter.**


	8. chapter 8:battle of fairy tail pt3

**IF YOU SEE WHY I DIDN'T PUT IN FREED'S BATTLE IS BECAUSE MIRAJANE IS TAKING CARE OF HIM AND MOST OF YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW HOW IT GOES.** **DISCLAIMER:ALL KIRBY AND FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.** **ALL SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 _chapter 8_ :battle of fairy tail part 3:clash at kardia cathedral!the first super ability revealed!

it was the day the harvest festival in magnolia has begun.kirby and meta knight alongside natsu and gajeel,have gone off to kardia cathedral to find laxus.

the group of 4 are now at kardia cathedral.

"meta knight,kirby!!"they heard someone call out.

"erza?waddle dee?"meta knight questioned.

"I'm here now alongside waddle dee here."erza responded as she rubbed waddle dee's head.

"let's quit wasting time and get going."natsu said,impatiently.

"wait a minute,what are we going to do about the thunder palace?"meta knight asked.

everyone present in front of the cathedral were thinking deeply about this.

"why don't I and waddle dee,along with the help of our other guildmates,take care of the thunder palace.you 4 should go after laxus."erza suggested.

"sounds good.now let's go fight thunderstorm."gajeel said,ready to get to battle.

erza and waddle dee ran off to an empty street far from the cathedral.

A large explosion came from inside the cathedral.

"Is there someone else fighting?"thought natsu.

meta knight,kirby(who has natsu's pink hair and scarf),natsu,and gajeel now went inside the cathedral

 _inside of kardia cathedral_

what the group of 4 found inside was laxus currently fighting someone else.

he wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages.he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face.He carries magic staves on his back, which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body.

"mystogan is here?"thought natsu.

"mind telling me who's that natsu."meta knight said.

"he's a mysterious s-class mage in our guild.he'll always use a sleep spell on us to get a job off the board.he is a candidate for the strongest wizard in fairy tail alongside erza and laxus.his name is mystogan."natsu responded.

"interesting."thought gajeel.

mystogan then told laxus,"this has gone far enough laxus,call off the thunder palace and we can have the people pass this as entertainment."mystogan said.

"well why not let us see who's the strongest mage in fairy tail between us two."laxus suggested.

"Have you forgotten about erza and the 4 new members of this guild whose team name goes by team popstar,also the ones who don't seem to use magic."mystogan reminded.

"first of all,the red head is headed towards the right direction but is still weak.the pink puffball,masked puffball,fat penguin,and creature with a blue bandana and a spear all have interesting abilities but are still weak to me."laxus said,disregarding erza and team popstar.

"let's get going."mystogan said as he put down all his magic staves.

" **TOWER OF BABEL"** mystogan called out as a white energy pillar launched laxus up a few hundred meters up high.

"huh"laxus said,confused.

in the sky,there was a tear which was opened but a demon.laxus was bound by belt-like rope.the demon the roared at laxus.he then discharged some of his lightning magic.the scene was ripped apart like pieces of paper.

"you thought that illusion would work on me."laxus said with a smirk.

"impressive,but you noticed too late."mystogan said as five magic circles were on top of laxus.

" **FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE:SACRED SONG!"** mystogan called out as a purple energy beam shot onto laxus.

"you didn't notice either."laxus said as a yellow magic circle was around mystogan.

both attacks hit and caused an explosion.after the smoke cleared up,they just stood there.

mystogan jumped up and did a few hand signals.

laxus then saw purple vines come out of the ground and tried to grab him.laxus turned himself into lightning to escape and come after mystogan.

the hit landed but mystogan turned himself into mist.

both fighters gone down to the ground in their original positions.

"you both are indeed powerful as you say you are."meta knight said,which made the fighters turn around to see him.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here."mystogan said suprised.

laxus used mystogan's moment of distratction.he then shot out lightning out of his hand.

"you had your guard down."laxus pointed out.

mystogan's mask and cap were blown off to reveal he had blue hair and a weird marking on his right eye.

"jellal?"natsu said,suprised.

"what are you doing here?Didn't you die along with the tower of heaven?"natsu asked loudly,feeling angry.

"I'm sorry natsu but I didn't want you to see this.I know of jellal but I am not him."mystogan said as he then turned to the door.

"I leave the rest to you.(turns to meta knight and kirby).I would also like to know your names and of the other two?"mystogan said then asked.

"I am meta knight,the one that is a minature version of natsu is kirby,the penguin with a hammer is king dedede,and the creature with a blue bandana and a spear is waddle dee."meta knight introduced.

"I'll see you sometime meta knight,kirby.I put my faith in you to stop laxus."mystogan said as he then disappeared as mist.

"with him out of the way,who wants a piece of me."laxus scoffed.

"I'll be fighting you laxus."natsu said.

"Don't forget me,salamander."gajeel said wanting to join in the fight.

"HEY,I SAID I WILL FIGHT HIM!SO GET OUT OF MY WAY!"natsu said complaining to gajeel.

"you and I may not like this,but we're going to have to work together."sighed gajeel.

"why would I work with you.and also didn't you said the sky is not enough for two dragons."natsu said then pointed out.

"well,with all this annoying lightning striking,how can we be flying around."gajeel said getting into his battle stance.

"fine,I'll work with you this once."natsu said getting his dragon slayer magic ready.

"BRING IT ON!"laxus yelled out.

natsu and gajeel both charged at laxus and started to do a flurry of attacks.laxus was countering both attacks and struck natsu with his lightning magic and punched him back.

gajeel caught natsu and said,"use your roar now."

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** "natsu yelled out as he shot out a stream of dragon fire from his mouth.

" **IRON DRAGON'S PILLAR** "gajeel called out as he turned his hand into an iron pillar.

both attacks combined and headed towards laxus.laxus jumped up and shot out lightning and struck natsu and gajeel.

" **FIRE/IRON DRAGON'S** "natsu and gajeel called out as they quickly recovered from laxus's attack.

" **ROAR** "they finished as they shot out breath attacks of their respective elements.

both attacks hit laxus and an explosion popped up."that had to do some damage."natsu said.

the smoke cleared and they saw that laxus didn't take much damage.

"you call yourselves dragon slayers."laxus said,laughing.

"damn,even our magic didn't do much."gajeel thought.

"I want to show you something that the old man always had to lecture me on."laxus said as he then slightly increased in body mass,which cause his dress shirt to rip apart,his arms had scale-like markings.

"wait,is this what I think it is."gajeel said,bothered.

"Laxus must a dragon slayer."natsu finished,feeling suprised.

" **THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!** "laxys called out as he shot out a solid beam of lightning from his mouth.

the attack landed and a large explosion came by.

after the smoke cleared up,natsu and gajeel were seen on the floor with electricity surging through them.

"Was that all you got."laxus said proudly.

"Now it is time to for us to go in."meta knight said unsheathing galaxia.

"I'm fired up."kirby said natsu's line.

"did the pink puffball say something other than 'poyo'?"laxus asked.

"well laxus,meet **NATSU KIRBY**!"meta knight responded.

"damn going to have to fight another annoying pinky,literally."laxus thought

"now it's time for your turn to fall beneath me."laxus said getting his thunder dragon slayer magic ready.

"Let's do this kirby."meta knight told kirby.

"hai"kirby responded.

 _within the town of magnolia_

erza and waddle dee found an empty street.

"let's do this, **Requip!** "erza said then called out as she then switched to heaven's wheel armor.

waddle dee the stepped in front of her and then gave her something.

"candy?waddle dee you know this isn't the time for sweets."erza said angrily.

they then heard something that came from their own heads."May I have everyone's attention."

"warren?"erza asked to herself.

"Gray would like to say something."warren said.

"gray?"

"everyone,please take a look at the sky."he said.

 _elsewhere_

king dedede,lucy,and happy looked at the sky and saw some glass spheres.

"those spheres in the sky are laxus's thunder palace.they will hit all of magnolia if time runs out."gray pointed out.

"we're going to have to hit them with all the magic we got."warren finished.

"damn you,warren"max said.

"uhhh..max."wareen responded

"did you think I'll forget about what you did to me."max said angrily.

"Uhh sorry about that,I was just trying to get erza and the others back to normal."warren responded worried.

th other mages then started to curse at each other for a pretty long moment until they heard someone.

"CAN EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"the voice said.

the mages then settled down

"who's this?"asked macao.

"this is waddle dee."he 'said' through warren's telepathy.

"EEEEEHHHHH!!!"the mages yelled out suprised.

"since when have you ever talked waddle dee,if that is you."cana said.

"I may only be able to speak through telepathy in which I can not do.but I'd like to say shut up and listen to me."waddle dee 'said'

everyone was now listening.

"Us as members of fairy tail,were doing what we as a guild are doing,saving our friends."waddle dee started

"Right now we are in middle of a crisis involving the town that houses your guild.If all of magnolia is destroyed,that means the guild that you loved will be destroyed because of you fighting each other."waddle dee continued.

"Now let's lend each other a hand and save our town and our guild from the likes of laxus's thunder palace."he now finished.

"well said waddle dee."mira said.

"warren,after this I would like for you to teach me telepathy.and stay on,I would like to tell erza something."waddle dee requested.

"alright."warren said.

 _with erza and waddle dee_

"so what were you going to tell me."erza asked.

"that piece of candy I gave you is called invincibility candy."waddle dee said.

"huh"she said confused.

"Invincibility candy can make you impervious to all attacks for a short time.also anyone can be hurt when they touch you."waddle dee explained.

"That's interesting but how are we going to share this between is?"erza asked

"I know what to do but first I'll have to give out the signal to launch all attacks."waddle dee said.

"now everyone have your magic ready to launch at these spheres."waddle dee commanded.

all fairy tail mages got their magic ready.

"on my mark... **Now!!!** "waddle dee yelled out telepathically.

all mages now launched their ranged attacks.waddle dee threw his spears.king dedede shot out bombs from his hammer.erza launched many swords.

waddle dee then 'ate' the invinsibilty candy and pulled erza into a 'mouth to mouth kiss'.(like in kirby's return to dreamland when you shared food in 2 to 4 player co-op)

erza was blushing hard,and she tasted the candy.

they both felt invincible.erza then slapped waddle dee,flustered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!"she yelled out,still blushing.

waddle dee just stood there.

"aren't you gonna-oh forgot about warren."erza asked then said to herself quietly.

lightning then crashed down on the wizards that attack the spheres and they were all yelling in pain.erza and waddle dee were unaffected.king dedede managed to take the attack.

"we're done here,now let's get ourselves to the cathedral."erza said as she and waddle dee ran off.the effect of the invincibility candy went away

king dedede did the same but a bit slower,due to the damage he took from taking out a few thunder palace balls.

 _at kardia cathedral_

meta knight and natsu kirby stood and looked at laxus.

"show me what you got."laxus taunted.

(meta knight's revenge-super smash bros. brawl ost plays)

meta knight and natsu kirby rushed forward.meta knight teleported away.natsu kirby attacked laxus.laxus blocks natsu kirby's attacks but got hit by meta knight.the thunder dragon slayer kicked meta knight away and punched natsu kirby back.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS** "natsu kirby called out as he then kicked fire from jis feet.

laxus turned himself into lightning and got behind natsu kirby.

the thunder dragon slayer punched natsu kirby into the ground.meta knight came close to laxus.

" **MACH TORNADO.** "meta knight called out as he spun around like a tornado.this made laxus feel a little bit sick like the dragon slayer he is.

meta knight stopped his attack and lifts natsu kirby up.

"you damn annoying bastards.it is time for me to unleash a spell the old man knows."laxus said angrily as he cupped his hands in front of him.there was a white energy ball in middle of both his hands.

(meta knight's revenge ends)

"what is that."meta knight asked.

"that's master makarov's ultimate spell of judgement,which was able to one shot my old guild master,jose porla.that is **FAIRY LAW**!"gajeel said.

"that's right, **FAIRY LAW!** "laxus yelled as he charged up the spell.

to kirby and meta knight's convenience,a multicolored light hit their eyes.

after the flash ended.it show a creature that wears a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with long red tassels at the tip, a featureless pink face beneath the helmet, a golden visor, and a large bright yellow star on the front of its helmet, pale-hued armor and shoulder pauldrons that curve into a spike (each bearing a green symbol)which feature golden crescent designs.it had multicolored aura.

"is that a **SUPER BLADE KNIGHT**?kirby get its power!"meta knight yelled out as natsu kirby then went to punch super blade knight.

this creature was defeated and in a poof,left behind a sharp tipped green star with a picture of a sword in the middle.

natsu kirby grabbed the star and ate it.a large white star wrapped around kirby.

(final destination-super smash bros. brawl ost plays)

in a flash,kirby now had a orange-brimmed green hat with a star on the tip and on the brim. Crystalline figures appear on opposite sides.he held a sword with a star on the sky blue hilt.

"This is kirby's first super ability you will feast you eyes on, **ULTRA SWORD!** "

"so this is the ultra sword ability you talked about.awsome."natsu said excited,as he finally recovered from laxus's roar.

"so what does it do?"gajeel asked as he too recovered from laxus's attack.

"you'll see."meta knight stated

kirby then ran up to laxus and pointed his sword upwards.

kirby then increased the size of the sword to be 5x larger than he was.

"DAMN,THAT IS ONE BIG AND HEAVY LOOKING SWORD!"both gajeel and natsu yelled out in suprised.

"what is this?"asked someone from the entrance.it was erza.

"erza!!"natsu called out."and by the way that is kirby's ultra sword super ability."

"wait,that's-eeek"erza squeaked as she saw how large the sword kirby held was.

waddle dee took out a camcorder that he bought with his reward money,and he

happily started to record the battle that was coming with ultra sword around.

kirby swung his sword downwards and hit laxus,interrupting his preparation for fairy law.

" **AAAAAAHHH** "laxus cried out in pain as he was hit into the floor.

"What power for a small guy."erza whispered to herself,fazed by kirby's super ability.

laxus got up and rubbed his head.he then yelled out in anger,"DAMN YOU PIPSQUEAK!"

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A SMALL FRY LIKE YOU!"laxus yelled out,enraged."NOW TAKE THIS. **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD**."laxus called out as he put his two open palms in the air and created a chinese halberd.

kirby pointed his sword forward and increased its size.the catch was that it became a kendo stick.laxus's spell was dispelled.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!THAT WAS MY STRONGEST ATTACK"laxus yelled out suprised

kirby used laxus's suprised state to hit hin with his large kendo stick.

laxus fell to the ground.within a few moments,he then weakly got up while panting heavily.

"kirby,let's finish this together and after this,let's go eat at all the food stands."natsu said.

 **"FINSIH HIM"** gajeel yelled out.

 **UNISON RAID:FIRE DRAGON'S** natsu started as he grabbed onto kirby's sword and he increase the size of the sword.

" **ULTRA SWORD-** "he contined

natsu then saw that kirby's sword turned into a large version of a bluefin tuna fish.

 **FISH?"** natsu finished,confused on the weapon of choice.

the giant fish was on fire,due to natsu transferring his fire dragon slayer magic on to the fish.kirby and natsu together swung the tuna fish downwards onto the middle side of laxus.

laxus received the hit and satrted to cough up blood.

(final destination-super smash bros. brawl ost ends)

laxus was now defeated.waddle dee then stopped recording.

the mages present in the cathedral were cheering.

"can't believe I have finally beaten laxus."natsu said cheerfully.

"Did you forget that kirby and you were the ones who have beaten laxus."meta knight stated.

"who cares about who takes credit but like I told kirby,we shall go to all the food stands.but first I gotta find happy."natsu said as he and kirby(still with the ultra sword super ability)ran off.

"well guess me and waddle dee will find king dedede and go tell the matser of laxus's deafeat and about how he should deal with him."meta knight said as he picked up waddle dee and turned his caped into bat wings and flew off.

"I gotta be at my own places.peace."gajeel said as he caually walked out.

erza stood there and said,"wow...that has to be...THE MOST AMAZING BATTLE EVER AND I NOW HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NEW ARMOR."

erza then ran off to go find the blacksmith in magnolia.

this now marks the end of the battle of fairy tail

 ** _to be continued(cue roundabout-yes)_**


	9. chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:ALL KIRBY AND FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.ALL MUSIC USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 _CHAPTER 8:THE FANTASIA PARADE STARTS!TEAM POPSTAR'S INTERVIEW!_

it was the night the fantasia parade was abouy to start.but the thing was,many mages of fairy tail had bandages because of laxus and the thunder god tribe's 'game'.

currently meta knight was talking to a conductor,who had a symphony orchestra,and a choir on team popstar's float.

"so then conductor rodrick,do you have you orchestra and choir ready for the parade?"meta knight asked.

"yes sir,my musicians have the two pieces of music ready to perform,and are currently tuning up."responded rodrick.

"I'll then be paying your 990,000 jewel after the parade has ended.see ya around."meta knight said as he got on to the float and met up with the rest of team popstar.

"kirby,do you know what to do for our performance."king dedede asked,after he has explained kirby what he will do.

"hai"kirby said as he ate a magician's wand.

kirby then became magician kirby.he now wore a Black top hat with a yellow ribbon tied around its brim.

kirby put down his hate on a small table in middle of their float and gone inside it.the other 3 did the same.

"alright then children,is everyone ready to perform on the fantasia parade?"makarov asked loudly to everyone.

all the fairy tail mages gave their thumbs up,wearing formal wear,or anything based on their float's theme.

The parade started as one by one the floats went.the dancers and acrobats in between floats walked,ready to perform.

 _in the streets of magnolia_

the street was brightly lights as each float had a cheery theme.the fairy tail mages happily did each of their acts.it was then people had their attention between the floats with their favorite wizards and of the newest members.

some distance from the crowd stood laxus,who was excommunicated from the guild by makarov and had bandages around him but mostly on his head due to taking 3 hits from kirby's ultra sword super ability,with a slight smile,ready to see what new things may come.at another empty street,stood mystogan who still concealed his face from everyone.

 _team popstar's float_

"it is time now"rodrick thought as he gone on a pedestal and tapped the music stand with his baton,which he held on his right hand.the musicians got into playing position.the choir put their books at reading distance.

(orchestra plays super smash bros. brawl opening theme)

Audi famam illius.

Solus in hostes ruit

et patriam servavit.

kirby's hat was shaking and then came out meta knight.woahs were heard from the crowd.meta knight the turned his cape into wings and fly around team popstar's float.he then started throwing star shaped confetti over the viewers.Meta knight then landed on the ground and posed in a snazzy way pointing to the top hat for the next person to come out.the crowd was cheering at the stellar act.

Audi famam illius.

Cucurrit quaeque

tetigit destruens.

the hat shook and waddle dee came out.waddle dee did some tricks with his spear,which had a fairy tail flag tied to it.He then twirled his spear overhead like a helicopter blade.waddle dee 'flew' to the opposite side of meta knight,pointing at the top hat in a snazzy way.cheers were heard everywhere

Audi famam illius.

Audi famam illius.

Spes omnibus, mihi quoque.

Terror omnibus, mihi quoque.

the hat shook and king dedede came out.after he landed,he started to flex his muscles to show his strength.King dedede pointed his hammer upwards and shot out fireworks.after the fireworks exploded,they had designs of stars and the members of team popstar,except kirby.he launched one more firework and it had said,"go team popstar."king dedede knelt in front of kirby's top hat and posed in a snazzy way with a smile.the crowd was cheering team popstar's name.

Ille

iuxta me.

the top hat shook and it jumped up.the crowd was confused until kirby popped up from the hat.kirby stood on the table and pointed his hat forward.whit doves came out and flew around.people were awestruck,as if they saw magic.kirby then happily posed.

Ille iuxta me.

Socii sunt mihi,

qui olim viri fortes

rivalesque erant.

the group spilt up and did a short synchronized slow dance

Saeve certando pugnandoque

splendor crescit.

team popstar ended with a dramatic pose

(SSBB opening theme ends)

people were cheering for the great performance.mystogan and laxus actually found it interesting and unique.

the orchestra flipped their books to the next song.the choir stood by.

conductor rodrick flipped his book and put up his baton.he counted the orchestra off.

(SSBB menu 1 plays)

kirby pointed his hat towards dedede and signal him to grab something out of the hat.king dedede put his hand inside the hat.

SNAP

King dedede took his hand out of the hat,and it was a mousetrap stuck on his hand.the king of dreamland flailed his arms around in pain,this caused the audience to laugh.laxus and mystogan chuckled.

kirby passes his hat to meta knight,who looked inside.

SPLAT

meta knight was hit by a hand on a coil that held out some banana cream pie.meta knight gave a disappointed look.the crowd also laughed at this classic prank.

kirby grabbed his hat and put his hand in.he then pulled out waddle dee's camcorder.kirby passed the item to waddle dee to connect it on to some image projectors.

(SSBB menu 1 ends)

the orchestra and the conductor flipped their books to the last song they would play.

waddle dee pressed play on the camcorder.the projectors then projected a video that waddle dee recorded.

rodrick counted the orchestra off.

(orchestra plays final destination-super smash bros. brawl)

the video the crowd saw was the battle between laxus and kirby,who had ultra sword.

mystogan was suprised to see kirby fighting against someone he would have lost too.laxus only kept looking.

the video showed kirby then increasing the size of his sword.

the crowd gasped as they saw kirby with a sword larger and heavier than himself.

"Is this for real?"asked one person.

"I think it is."another person rsponded.

the viewers and the reporters,who were there,took pictures of kirby's ultra sword form.

the video then showed kirby interrupting laxus's fairy law.the video then cut to laxus launching his lightning dragon's heavenward halberd attack with the crowd seeing kirby turn his sword into a large kendo stick.gasps were heard everywhere.

"what power for a small guy.good thing I was not his opponent."thought mystogan,awestrucked.

"not bad pipsqueak,you have some of my respect for that power you have."laxus said to himself,slightly smiling.

the video then cut to natsu and kirby's unison raid.what suprised people the most was that a candidate for the strongest mage in fairy tail and the grandson of the guild master,was beaten by a burning gigantic atlantic tuna.

"oooh what a big fish.I want it now."thought happy as he had watch the video from the air using his wings.his mouth also watered due to his craving for fish

the video ended.

(final destination ends)

after a few seconds of letting the crowd take in from what they saw,they then cheer loudly.

"Our guild is now actually unbeatable with him around."said a magnolia resident.

"Hell yeah!"yelled out a group of people.

team popstar happily continued their dance and/or magic trick routine for the rest of the parade.

 _with makarov_

the guild master of fairy tail was preparing for his part of the parade.

"so aren't you going to join in."makarov asked gajeel.

"nah,it ain't my style really."gajeel said.

"fine by me,mr.shooby doo bop."the guild master commented,this made gajeel pout.

the iron dragon slayer then gave makarov a piece of paper.

"here's master ivan's location."gajeel said.

"I'd like to thank you for the info.and ai would like to say sorry for sending to do such a dangerous job."makarov said.

"It's no big deal.and anyways,the guy doesn't know I'm a double agent."gajeel said proudly.

the guild master of fairy tail rubbed gajeel's shoulder."you did the guild some good.

"master,it's time now."someone called out.

"Alright."makarov said as he then put on a pink cap with cat ears on it.

 _within the streets of magnolia_

"hey look!the master's here." a person from the crowd called out as the others cheered.

makarov was dancing around his float,doing some freakishly funny movements.

"stop doing such movements gramps."laxus thought from the crowd.he was having some flashbacks from when he was young.

laxus then turned around to the streets until he turned back around.

he saw that his grandfather was putting his pointer finger and thumb in an L-shape.this sign meant that he would still look over him no matter where he was.

the other wizards then joined in,putting their pointer finger and thumb in an L-shape.

team popstar didn't technically have fingers,so they only put their hands up.

laxus then started tearing up.

"thank you gramps and fairy tail.I hope you guys do good and especially team popstar."thought laxus as he left off.

the night of the fantasua parade wore on.

 _the next day at the guild hall_

Everything was normal,mages were taking on requests,drinking beer and hanging out with each other.

currently,meta knight and king dedede were having a conversation with the thunder god tribe,who laxus left to stay at the guild.waddle dee was with warren doing some telepathic training in guild because they need some people to do some mind reading.kirby was at the bar eating a buffet of food made by mira.

gasp were heard from evergreen,bixlow,and freed,who had short hair to signify his repentence.

"Unbelievable,laxus was defeated with a giant fish."evergreen said,suprised.

"oh,that remind me.(got on knees and puts paws together)kirby become that form and give me that giant fish."begged happy.

"happy,the super abilities comes at a time.right now it isn't the perfect time."meta knight said.

after hearing this happy was feeling down and walked away.

"With that out of the way,I would say kirby has my respect but you guys also have my respect."freed said,acknowledging team popstar.

"I would like to ask you,meta knight,of your abilities?"freed asked as the other 2 members of the thunder god tribe agreed.

"well freed,I use my sword,which was named galaxia"meta knight said as he showed his sword to the thunder god tribe.

"what an interesting sword."bixlow commented as his 'babies' repeated "interesting" 2 times.

"But I'll warn you though.nobody but me and kirby can touch the sword.any other person who hold the sword recieves a strong electric shock."meta knight warned.

"My other piece of equipment is my dimensonal cape."meta knight said.

"so what does it do?"evergreen asked.

"well,I can turn my cape into bat wings for flight."meta knight explained as he showed them turning his cape into batwings and flew for a little bit.

"the second ability is telportation."meta knight explained.the thunder god tribe were amazed.

meta knight then teleported beside freed the to another table then back the same table they were in.

"and my ultimate attack,dimensional darkness.which can create absolute darkness for a short time.this leaves my opponents open to my attacks or a single powerful slash.I mostly used it when my opponent is weakened."meta knight explained.

"that actually sounds amazing.then next thing you know people may start calling you the black knight of fairy tail.the dark side of fairies that mercilessly eclipses over his enemies with absolute darkness."evergreen said.

"that actually sounds good.so how would describe the other."meta knight said.

"I would say for waddle dee,he will be the spearman whose punches can be measured up to 191 megatons.waddle dee is the 191 spearman.king dedede is the king of an unmarked country said to be called dreamland.the king that judges the fate of his enemies with his iron hammer.king dedede is dreamland's judge.finally kirby,cute at first glance but is in fact is a monster.he may be capable of being the strongest s-class mage.hell,maybe he might go head to head with the ace of fairy tail.he is the pink legion of fairy tail."evergreen decribed each of the remaining members of team popstar.

It was then the group saw erza running around,wearing a purple dress.

"erza,what's with the get-up?"asked king dedede.

"there's no yime I'm going to need make-up.the reporter from sorcerer's weekly is coming here to the guild!"erza said as she ran off to find make-up.

"WHAAAAAATTTT!"meta knight and dedede yelled out.

"so what is sorcerer's weekly."meta knight asked.

"I'll explain."mira started as she went over to the table meta knight and king dedede were sitting in."it is magazine that details all about guilds and their functions. It's published every Wednesday. They introduce new hot magic items and popular conferences, as well as publish photos of popular Mages.for example I was on there a few times."

mira then passed them an issue to let them have a look.

"Wow mira,you actually look pretty beautiful here."complemented meta knight as he saw pictures of mira wearing a bikini.

"thank you,I appreciate it."mira thanked.

"So do you think they'll have an interest in us?"king dedede asked,kinda wanting to have some attention from other mages from other guilds.

"Well since your performance might have been seen by reporters and people from all over fiore,sorcerer's weekly may want to do an interview with you.

"HE'S HERE!!"yelled out erza as she calmed down and straighten herself.

the reporter was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black sunglasses. He carries a white satchel with him and a black camera as well.

"cool!"he yelled out.

"Oh,if it isn't titania!"said the reporter excited."It's definitely her.in flesh,right before my eyes.

"Um excuse me,but could you tell us your name?"meta knight asked as he and king dedede walked up to the reporter.

"my name is jason,and you must be one of the members of team popstar."jason responded as he looked at them.

"Nice to meet you jason,I'm meta knight.the one next to me is king dedede.(dedede waves)"meta knight introduced.

"so where are the other two.the pink one and the one with the blue bandana."jason asked.

"they're over there."meta knight said as he pointed the locations of kirby and waddle dee.

"COOOL!"the reporter called out as he then gone up to kirby first.

"Mind telling me your name?"he asked kirby.

'poyo' kirby said as he went back to eating.

"well nice to meet you poyo."jason said,mistaking kirby's name.

"correction:it's kirby."natsu corrected jason.

"OH MY GOD!it's fairy tail's salamander."jason yelled out excited.

natsu punched jason."Unbelievable,you ruined my name with your reports about the destruction I make."natsu said,angrily

"But it's still good."jason said,he then turned to kirby.

"so kirby,can you please gather the members of team popstar for an interview."jason requested.

kirby went off to gather all the members.

 _time skip_

team popstar and jason were sitting at one table.the other mages gathered around to hear out for any new information they never heard from the team.

"I have been introduced to three of you."jason said,he looks at waddle dee."can you tell me your name,please it would be so cool."

waddle dee put his hand on his head and focused.

"My name is waddle dee.king dedede's royal servant."he said,telepathically

"nice to meet you and how where did you learn this?"jason asked as he then took out a note pad and a pencil.

"I have learned this from the fariy tail mage,warren rocko."waddle dee telepathically said.

"Introductions are done.I have wrote down your names."jason said as he then started teteam popstar's interview.

"I'd like to first ask where you come from?"jason asked the first question.this caused the team to flinch.

"what do we say.we can't just tell him we're from another world."king dedede whispered to meta knight.

"Let's just say we are from an unmarked country called dreamland."meta knight whispered his answer.dedede gave him thumbs up.

"we are from a country out of fiore's map called dreamland."dedede responded outloud.

"cool cool,and how do you describe 'dreamland'?"jason asked.

"dreamland is very peaceful,with beautiful plains,vegetation,and some butterflies fluttering by.though sometimes there may be large threats that only those who live there can see.any foreigners will only see the peaceful land that is dreamland.I am also the king of this country."king dedede explained.jason wrote down dedede's description of dreamland and dedede's title as king.the fairy tail mages that were around them thought it was interesting hearing about team popstar's homeland.

"next question:what magic do you use and could you show me an example of it and I will take photos of it?starting woth meta knight."jason asked his second question.

"let me tell you something,none of us use magic except kirby,depending of who he copies."meta knight first said.jason was suprised by this claim and wrote down meta knight's words.

"what I use to battle is with my sword,Galaxia."meta knight continued as he unsheathed his sword,standing on the table pointing his sword to the side doing a dramatic pose.

"COOL!"jason said as he took photos of meta knight holding his sword.

"please sheath your sword and stand naturally for the photo."jason requested,as he took photos as soon as meta knight had did what he was told.

"My next piece of equipment is my dimensional cape.I can turn my cape into batwings."meta knight explained one of his cape's abilities.he then turned his cape into batwings and flew around.jason took photos.

meta kngiht landed on the table and said,"My cape's secondary ability is teleportation."

he then put his cape over himself and disappered.

"COOOL COOOL COOOL!!"jason yelled out in excitement.

meta knight reappeared next to kirby."my last ability can let me create absolute darkness in bright daylight.I only use this when my opponent is weakened.this move can make my enemies open to all my attacks."he said.

the reporter wrote down the last of meta knight's capabilities.

"I would like to ask meta knight but what do you actually look like under that mask?"jason asked.the other mages thought the same.

"that is classified."meta knight said.

"I respect your word."jason finished as he then went on to king dedede.

"next king dedede."jason said as he flipped his notepad to an empty page.

"my weapons is my hammer."dedede said as he showed jason his hammer.

"from here,I can shoot out bombs that can explode in a medium sized range.I can also turn the flat surface of my hammer pointing backwards into a thruster for extra power in my swings."king dedede explained as he turned the flat surface of the hammer pointing behind into a thruster and swung it.

"now look and pose for the camera,dedede."jason said as he then took king dedede's photos.

"I also use these metal spike balls I call gordos."the king of dremland said as he took out a gordo from his robe.jason took a picture of the gordo.

"this gordo here has indestructable capabilities,so I use their ability to my advantage for either defense or attack.with these I was able to block bixlow's baryon formation attack."king dedede said.

"It's true."bixlow said.

"and finally,I have the power to inhale projectiles or people and spit them out as stars."king dedede then made an example by inhaling in the gordo he held and spat it out as a star.

jason clapped.

king dedede sat down.

"now explain your abilities waddle dee."jason requested.he flipped his notepad to a blank page.

waddle put his hand on his head,then he telepathacally said,"I have great skills as a spear user.I can twirl my spear fast enough to take me into the air.I also have an infinite supply of spears."waddle dee said as he then twirled his spear like a helicopter rotor and flew around for a little bit.

jason took a picture of waddle dee 'flying' around.

"my last ability is to throw a punch strong enough to be measured up to 191 megatons.I was able to beat gray fullbuster in 2 hits,I beat evegreen with only 1."waddle dee said telepathically.gray and evergreen nodded as it was true.

"thank you waddle dee.now your the last one kirby."jason thanked as he flipped his notepad to an empty page.

"sorry jason,but I haven't learned how to have others talk telepathically through me.so meta knight will explain kirby's abilities."waddle dee said telepathically.

"that's okay.so meta knight,what is kirby's ability and didn't you say he was anexception when I asked about your magic."jason said.

"to say that he canuse magic ties into his ability,ccopyingthe powers of those he inhales."meta knight started,jason listened with great interest.

"kirby show jason your copy ability."meta knight requested kirby to do.

kirby went up to erza and inhaled her.she came out from kirby's back.

kirby now became erza kirby.

"jason,meet erza kirby,who has the requip magic of erza scarlet,or titania."meta knight stated.

" **REQUIP** erza kirby called out as he then gon into heaven's wheel armor.

" **CIRCLE SWORD."** erza kirby launched a volley of swords into a wooden pillar close-by.

"COOOOOL,MORE COOLER THAN COOL!"jason yelled out.

"so meta knight,how copy abilities does kirby have?"the reporter asked.

"kirby has infinite posibilities of abilities he can use.there is also the super abilities,which are upgrades of 5 of his current copy abilities."meta knight said.

"so do you mind telling me about the 'super abilities' you are talking about."jason asked as he was ready to write down cool information all the readers of sorcerer's weekly will love.

"the first copy ability is called ultra sword,It gives kirby the ability to expand his sword to be 5x bigger then himself and the sword transforms into either:a kendo stick,a bigger version of my sword,a meat cleaver,a golden paper fan,a cutlass,kirby's regular sword,or a gigantic fish.flare beam gathers lots of electricity into a large ball that kirby can move freely with his wand.monster flame summons a dragon made from the fire on kirby's hat to attack his enemies.snow bowl turns kirby into a giant snowball that can go on lava and not melt,it also attacks by rolling over his opponents.and finally grand hammer,which gives kirby the ability to increase the size of the hammer 2x or 3x bigger.kirby will swing his hammer downwards and can make shockwaves strong enough to damage his opponents."meta knight explained.the fairy tail guild was suprised on how powerful the other super abilities sound.

jason finished writing down information on kirby.

"I thank you for your time.but first before I go interview the rest of fairy tail,I would like a team photo for team popstar."jason thanked and requested.

team popstar clamped up together,putting their arms over one another and smiled,except meta knight because of his mask.jason snapped the photo and went off to interview the rest of fairy tail.

today was just like any other day with a slight twist.team popstar then continued doing their own activities.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED(CUE ROUNDABOUT-_** ** _YES)_**


	10. chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:ALL KIRBY AND FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THUS CHAPTER.**

 _chapter 9:new gift shop section!lucy's training!_

day:2 days after latest sorcerer's weekly issue was published

another regular and chaotic day in the fairy tail guild.with the mages beating each other up.master makarov worried about them destroying the guild.kirby having to threaten the destructive mages to use mike kirby.those who fought stopped because they didn't want to hear kirby sing.

we see lucy sitting at the bar thinking about something.she was having thoughts of herself not fighting much.

"lucy,is something wrong?"asked mira,who was tending the bar as always.

"well the fact that I don't fight myself alongside my celestial spirits."lucy said,bored.

"sounds like you need close combat training."the white haired barmaid suggested.

"that's the best idea I've heard.thanks mira."lucy said thankfully as she hugged mira over the countertop.

"But who's going to train me though?"lucy asked herself as she then spaced out.

"you asked who would train you."meta knight said out of nowhere.this sudden appearance startled mira and lucy,who snapped back to reality.

"meta knight you suprised me."lucy said as she then took a few breaths."and yes I'm in need for close combat training or training in general."

"I think kirby and I may be of good help.after all I have trained kirby for a bit."meta knight said as he then was hugged by lucy.

"thank you thank you so much.so when are we gonna start."lucy said.

"we are starting monday,but first I'm going to go see the gift shop."meta knight said.

"why the gift shop?"lucy asked.

"you know the today's friday right.this is 2 days after the latest issue of sorcerer's weekly was published,so I wanted to see if there is merchandise based on me,kirby,king dedede,and waddle dee."meta knight explained.

"now that I think about it,you guys were after all somewhat popular starting from the fantasia parade and the many jobs you and team popstar go on."lucy said her thoughts on the subject.

"I'll go gather up the rest of the team and go see.see you around,and make sure you have training clothes or use your current ones for comfortability."meta knight said as he left off to grab the rest of team popstar.

"see ya around."lucy responded back as she walked off to the gift shop.

"lucy where are you *chomp*going?"natsy asked as he was gobbling up a whole chicken.happy was beside him eating raw fish.

"oh,just going to the gift shop to check out if there is team popstar mechandise."lucy responded as she walked off.

"let me come along too."natsu called out as he went with lucy,leaving leftovers.

 _fairy tail merchandise shop_

max alors,the sand wizard,was tending the fairy tail merchandise as he saw lucy and natsu come up to him.

"hey natsu,lucy.so what do you need?"max greeted,also asking natsu and lucy.

"not much,we just wanted to see if there was merchandise related to team popstar."natsu said.happy only said 'aye sir'.

"Well your in luck,because team popstar collectable figurines,that include lots of kirby's copy abilities as shown to us by kirby and sketched and modeled by reedus.along with hats with your favorite team popstar members and kirby copy abilities,plush toys,posters,and much more."max said,as he showed natsu and lucy the boxes behind him.

'ooooohhhh's were heard from lucy,happy,and natsu as the mages around the gift shop gathered up.

"why don't we help you set up and annouce this new section."waddle dee 'said' telepathically,as he was seen alongside the rest of team popstar.

"can't you believe you guys already have products based on you.It's been a week and you already may be popular."elfman said,stoked.

"yes elfman,this is unbelieveable."king dedede responded as he then turned to max."just give us the products and we'll set up a stand that will then be moved here."

max then gave team popstar the crates full of merchandise and they went off to set up a stand.

 _time skip:about 30 minutes later_

"whew,we're done."king dedede said proudly,wiping the sweat from his head.

"now then,kirby go into mike kirby and give me the microphone."meta knight requested.

kirby went into mike kirby and gave meta knight the microphone he held.

meta knight said through the mike,"May I have everyone's attention."

residents of magnolia them crowded up to hear what meta knight has to say.

"May,us the fairy tail guild,present to you, the latest section of the fairy tail merchandise shop,the dreamland merchandise shop." meta knight announced as kirby used his sword copy ability to cut the rope to show the shop being opened.

sword kirby wears a Green, conic cap with a yellow cotton ball at the point.

the people of magnolia then took a look at the products in amazement.they cheered and went ahead to buy.many bought the team popstar collectibles.

the boxes were small black.the side of the box showed the copy abilities and characters you can obtain.the figures themselves were the size of amiibos

"look what I got,fire kirby.doesn't he look cool."one person said as it showed fire kirby breathing out a stream of fire with a serious look.

"But look what I got,bomb kirby.looks funny but awesome."another said as he held up a bomb kirby collectable.this collectable had bomb kirby look like he was about to roll his bomb like a bowling ball,also wore a serious look.

"Look everyone!"a child called out.the people close by looked at the child."I got a meta knight one."

meta knight's figurine was positioned like the amiibo

the crowd clapped.news was now spreading around town about the newest merchandise shop section.

the fairy tail mages then tried out the collectables.

gray opened up his box and found ice kirby figurine,skating.ice kirby wore A crown of ice crystals surrounded by a violet circlet and a star made of ice with a yellow rim in its center.

"what a coincidence but great."gray said to himself as he wondered what ice kirby can create.

erza opened her box and found a waddle dee figurine.the waddle dee figurine was seen having his spear on his back.he was positioned as if he were about to do his 191 megaton punch to the ground.

erza was blushing hard and had steam coming out of her ears as she remembered her and waddle dee's 'kiss'.

"why am I thinking about.he said it was the way to share the invincibility candy."she mentally slapped herself.

"erza is something wrong.you seem to be flustered over something."levy asked.

"It's nothing,nothing to see here.just here with my waddle dee figurine,hehe."erza sheepishly said.

"are you sure?"levy asked,raising an eyebrow.erza nodded."all right and look what I got."

levy held up her yo-yo kirby figurine.yo-yo kirby wore a Backwards purple baseball cap.yo-yo kirby was throwing out his yo-yo as if he was attacking something.

"since when was a children's toy a weapon?"asked lucy as she looked at levy's figurine.

"who knows,maybe kirby can even make the most harmless of things into weapons like that one time kirby used leaf kirby against erza."levy said.

"makes sense."lucy admitted.

"but this one is manly though!"elfman said as he showed off throw kirby.throw kirby wore a blue headband.

the figurine showed a serious throw kirby holding a star,ready to throw it at the enemy.

"is it really manly?"lucy sweatdropped.

"hell yeah it is!"elfman yelled out.

somewhere else juvia showed gray her figurine.

"look gray,I got water kirby.isn't it a coincidence that we both got our respective elements."juvia said as she showed gray water kirby.

water kirby wore a yellow tiara holding a vortex of water.

"yeah yeah."gray said blankly.

natsu was showing lucy his figurine.

"look I got ninja kirby.awsome."natsu said excited.he put his scarf over his mouth and did some hand gestures.

ninja kirby wore a A purple cloth skullcap with a forehead protector imprinted with a star outline.he holds a katana on his back.ninja kirby figurine look like as if he was about to draw his katana out.

"well I got whip kirby."lucy said as she showed off whip kirby.

whip kirby wore a cowboy hat with a whip on his right hand.whip kirby was cracking his whip forward.

"kirby looks good as a cowboy."alzack said.

"It's a coincidence that I also use a whip."lucy admitted.

natsu saw gajeel banging his head against the counter.

"what's wrong?"natsu asked

"I got the most pathetic one."gajeel said.

"and that is?"natsu said,raising an eyebrow.

"sleep kirby."gajeel deadpanned.showing of a kirby figurine wearing bright green sleeping cap with yellow dots and white trimming.sleep kirby was on the ground sleeping,with a bubble coming out of his nose.

"BWWWAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHHAAHH!"natsu laugh outloud.gray joins in as he saw gajeel's figurine.

"YOU CAN STOP NOW,DUMBASSES!"gajeel out,enraged.

"too bad we don-I JUST HAD AN IDEA!"natsu yelled out as he had an idea.

"is this another one of your stupid ideas,dragon breath."gray yelled out,insulting natsu.

"I promise this one is a good one,peppermint."natsu retorted."why don't we have a figurine set of kirby as us.

"what do you mean kirby as us?"mira asked.

"do you remember the time kirby became erza kirby"natsu reminded.the other mages remembered.

"why not have kirby get our looks.it'll sound good."natsu said triumphantly.

the fairy tail mages liked the idea.

"reedus,start sketching kirby as us and create the models."natsu commanded.

"oui"reedus said as he started to draw kirby as fairy tail mages.he ran off inside to get his sketchbook,clay and paint.

the other mages gone back inside the guild hall.

"so master,what did you get."mira asked the guild master with a smile.

"I'll tell you I'm the luckiest man alive."makarov said grinning.

"why do you consider yourself 'the luckiest man alive'?"mira asked again.

"because this."makarov said as he then showed mira his figurine.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"she yelled out suprised of what the master got.

"mira,what is i-aaaaahhh!"erza tried to ask as she saw what the master.

"is that the epic rarity figurine:CRASH KIRBY!"erza called out,suprised.

"no fair,these collectables are rigged."natsu whined when he saw what makarov had.

"though mira,what did you get."the guild master of fairy tail asked the white haired barmaid.

"I got cook kirby."mira said as she happily showed off her cook kirby figurine.

cook kirby wore a chef's hat.the figure itself had cook kirby banging a frying pan and a spatula together over a gold colored pot full of stew.

"that's pretty nice and looking at it makes me want to try out kirby's cooking."natsu said as his mouth watered.

"KIRBY!MAKE ME SOME OF THAT STEW!"natsu requested as he ran to go get kirby.

"you know I could go try some of kirby's cooking."mira said.

"I sure would like to."makarov said as he went to where natsu went

 _time skip_ _:monday_

 _at the middle of a forest_

kirby,meta knight,and lucy were walking to find an open area to do some training.they found and open plain with a river close-by.

"this looks like a good spot.now what shall ww do for my training?"lucy said then asked.

"first of all,close combat needs speed,agility,strength,stamina,and durability.you may also be needing to know a few tricks from whip kirby.for strength,you will be training yourself for this.I will like to ask which would you like to start with first?"meta knight explained.he then asked.

"mmmm,if stamina means how much magic power I have then I'll need to increase it so I can be able to use two spirits at one time.though I will be needing reflexes in case I can't use my magic or if i'm low on magic.durability will help me take more hits from any of my opponents.my strength combined with speed will sure help.my skill in using a whip sure can use some work and considering kirby has a whip copy ability,he can sure help alot."lucy thought deeply about what she should train.

"why don't we start with stamina and agility today,on tuesday we train my reflexes,on wednesday I will work with whip kirby in my whip usage skills.on thursday we work on my durability.friday I will be doing strength training myself..that should be our schedule for the weeks I will be training with you."lucy suggested.

"sounds good now,kirby.let's turn you into wheel kirby."meta knight said as he took out a snow globe-like object with a black rimmed star with a picture of a wheel in the middle.

kirby touches the snow globe and became wheel kirby.he wore a red baseball cap backwards.

"to train your speed and stamina,I will need for you yo go on top of kirby in wheel form and run until you are tired enough.but I warn you you'll be training hard this week.got it?"meta knight explained lucy's exercise.

"got it!"lucy said,bowing down.

she then goes up to wheel kirby.he then goes into wheel form and lucy goes on top the opposite way wheel kirby will turn.

(cue Eye of the tiger-Survivior)

wheel kirby then starts spinning.this was when lucy started to run.wheel kirby zipped around the open area while lucy ran and ran.she got tired and started to sweat but she kept pushing herself until her body said no more.

after 5 minutes,wheel kirby sped up,this was when lucy ran faster.she was starting to pant heavily but never gave in.

(Eye of the tiger-survivior ends)

"STOP KIRBY!"meta knight yells out as wheel kirby slows down to stop. a sweaty lucy then drops onto her knees.

"you did good,have a drink of water at the river."meta knight said as he then sat down on the grass and enjoyed the peace.

"that was good but I still got to do more.I know I'll summon a spirit of mine and have myself have some magic power drained from me and then use this stamina and speed training to increase my magic power."thought lucy as she drank and splashed herself some water.

 _time skip_

"meta knight,I have thought of an idea for my stamina training."lucy said.

"what is your idea?"asked meta knight.

"I'll be using one of my spirits to drain my magic overtime.It'll help me push beyond my limits to help increase stamina." **GATE OF THE MAIDEN,I OPEN THEE,VIRGO!"**

from the ground came out virgo."Is it punishment time,princess?"virgo asked,with a stoic look.

"I will be needing you here to have myself be drained of my magic power overtime to help me push myself to increase my stamina,which means more magic power which I will need in combat with my spirits and close combat."lucy explained her plan to virgo.

"as ordered,princess."the maid said as she sat down next to met knight.

wheel kirby then rolled up into wheel form,lucy went on top of the wheel and off they went.lucy ran feeling her magic drain bit by bit.

"damn not working.may need a second spirit to help me further."lucy thought as she pulled out another key.

" **GATE OF THE LION,I OPEN THEE,LOKE** lucy called out as in a flash of light leo stood by virgo.

"what is happening lucy?"asked loke.

"I'll explain,brother.lucy is doing some stamina and running speed training alongside kirby and meta knight,she needs us two to push herself in being able to increase magic power and have a faster running speed."virgo explained,still with her emotionless look.

"I see now.It seem that our lady is doing the best she can to do better in helping her friends."loke said with a slight amount of tears coming from his face."I would like to thank you meta knight,but make sure you don't hurt her or else."

"do not worry,she knows how intense this training will be and as a reminder,I'm more powerful than you."meta knight said.

lucy was them running around the grassland on top of wheel kirby.wheel kirby increase his speed making lucy go faster.

5 minutes later,the blonde mage was about to faint.the time was the afternoon.

"STOP!"meta knight called out as kirby slowed down and stopped,he turned back to regular wheel kirby.lucy dropped to her knees panting,with loke and virgo at her side.

"you did yourself good,princess.I can feel you magic power gradually increasing."virgo said with a slight smile.

"it's time to take a break and keep going.you two go back until you are needed again,thank you for your time."lucy said to loke and virgo.

"no problem,lucy.hopefully you become better,faster,and stronger than you were ever before."loke said aa in a bright flash of light,he disappeared.

"I have done my duty,princess.I'll be off now."virgo blankly said as she then disappeared in a bright flash.

"with determination like that,you can become stronger lucy.you have yet to realize you have great potential to wield, **THE STAR ROD**."thought meta knight.

 _tuesday_

 _at the same open space_

"lucy,today we will train your reflexes."meta knight said.

"what will be the exercise for today?"asked lucy.

"for this you can choose that I use my dimensional cape and hit you with the ruler I hold or that kirby goes into fighter kirby and have your reaction speed in close combat to be tested and trained."meta knight explained.

"with meta knight's dimensional cape,I can be able to react to my surroundings faster.with fighter kirby,I can have great reaction speed to my opponents who will battle me closely."thought lucy.

"let's split it up.2 hours with you meta knight,2 hour with fighter kirby."lucy suggested.

"sounds good,now let's get this started."meta knight said as he took out a 12 inch ruler.

"for this exercise,I will teleport away and appear anywhere,you will try to dodge my attack.once you get it down,it'll only become tricky."meta knight explained.

"let's do this."lucy said as she stood,waiting for meta knight to start the exercise.

meta knight teleported away.lucy looked aroumd for him.the black knight teleported behind lucy,smacked her leg and jumped back.lucy slightly cried out in pain.she them gave a signal to go again.

meta knight disappeared.lucy jumped forward but instead got hit by meta knight in front of her leg.lucy took a step back with her hurt leg.

"I need to get this down,I can't sense meta knight because he doesn't use magic.I'll be needing to use my perception skills."thought lucy,walking around to look for any possible places meta knight might attack at.

unexpectantly,meta knight was behind lucy's leg and hit it with the flat side of the ruler.lucy slightly winced in pain.she looked around again.

lucy starts to jump around to distort meta knight.

on one jump,meta knight popped up and thrusted his ruler on to lucy's back.she spun around to dodge the attack

"we still need to continue on."meta knight said as he continued.lucy nodded.

 _time skip_

lucy dropped to her knees sweating and panting.

"you've done well."meta knight said,tired."you can rest now."

lucy went off to the river for a drink.

 _after 5 minute break_

"now fighter kirby will do his part."

fighter kirby wore a red headband.

"hai."kirby said as he got into fightingug position.

"for this exercise,you will try to block fighter kirby's punches.this will help with attack speed and reaction time.got it."meta knight explained.

"yes."lucy said as she was in front of fighter kirby.

" **GO!"** meta knight called out as kirby did vulcan jabs.

lucy blocked a few punches but got hit alot.lucy tried her best on blocking the onslaught of punches.

the kicks then kicked in.lucy puts her arms up to block out a kick but gets punched by fighter kirby with his open fists.

"STOP!"meta knight yelled out.fighter stopped and stood by.

"I have seen how your punching speed is.we will start slow and as you get better,kirby with be punching faster and will add in kicks.

"yes sir."lucy said as she got what meta knight said.

fighter kirby and lucy got into position.

"START!"meta knight calls out.

both people started at normal punching speed.lucy catches and blocks fighter kirby's punches and kicks.

"speed up?"asked fighter kirby.continuing his onslaught.

"just a bit more.I'll tell you when I'm ready."responded lucy,focusing on exercise

About 3 minutes later.lucy told fighter kirby.

"SPEED UP!"lucy calls out.fighter kirby starts to punch faster to the point of his fists looking like blurs.

lucy too speed up to the same degree as kirby and starts to pant.the exercise then turned into a normal fist fight.

fighter kirby lunges forward and punches downward." **SMASH PUNCH!** "he calls out.

lucy sidestepped and sent out a punch that landed.fighter kirby recovers and goes in for a kick.the blond mage blocks it and grabs fighter kirby's arm and threw him overhead.kirby went in and shot out energy blasts.

lucy flipped backwards to dodge the shots and charged in for a barrage of punches.kirby joined in and did his endless vulcan jab.the punches and blocks were fast,almost as if watching a dragonball fight.

1 hour and 40 minutes of fast punches,kicks,and blocks later

"STOP NOW!"meta knight yelled out.

kirby and lucy were sweating and panting.

"you have done well lucy.let's get ourselves to the guild now."meta knight said as he walked backed to the guild.

kirby and lucy followed.

"hopefully my new tricks from whip kirby will help with my whip usage skill,tommorow."lucy thought.

 _wednesday_

"lucy,It is time for new whip moves from whip kirby.I'm sorry if this is a short day for training."meta knight said.

"that's fine and anyways I got most of things I can do with a whip down."lucy said,proudly.

"sounds good,but what about whipping speed?"meta knight asked as he signaled whip kirby to do his 100-whip slap at fast speeds.

"that's pretty fast and wide."complimented lucy.

"now do **WHIP TORNADO**."requested meta knight to kirby.

kirby whips up a short-lived vortex with the whip around him, and he flies upward with it.

"that might be pretty useful for follow-up combo attack and for beating multiple enemies in the air."lucy said,suprised.

"You can also grab things with this move."meta knight added.

"so how does kirby do this move?"lucy asked.

"why not let kirby teach you."meta knight suggested.

"poyo."kirby said as he then did his demonstration of the whip tornado move.

"let's see now."lucy said to herself as she tried it out.

she jumped up and spun her whip,but didn't propel at all.

lucy sighed for her failure."is there a key to doing the whip tornado?"lucy asked.

"as shown by whip kirby,you must jump high in which you did.but to propel for a bit,you must spin your body and your whip upwards for a few seconds and then do the same but you spin with your whip like normal."meta knight explained.

"thank you."lucy said,greatful.

she then did what was explained to her and jumped up high while spinning her body and whip upwarda and then doing the same normally.

"alright."lucy said,proudly.

"now try out this same move but try to grab things."metaknight said as he threw in the sky some coins that floated.

lucy did whip tornado amd grabbed the coins.

"woohoo."lucy celebrated.

"you now have learned a new move.hopefully this will become useful in battle."

"thank you meta knight,and kirby.see ya tommorow."lucy said as she salked off to the guild hall.

 _thursday_

"now lucy,it is time to work on your durability.from what I last saw,you took swings from dedede's hammer,which is able to break stone and metal."meta knight said.lucy was suprised about what king dedede was able to destroy with his hammer.

"but that is not enough.you will to be able to take more punishment."meta knight continued.

"for this exercise,you will stand at your spot and take hit's until you body becomes numb or you fall on the ground.got it."meta night explained.

"so you will be taking electric shocks,be burned,freeze,take hits.and be cut."meta knight finished.

"let's so it in the order you said."lucy requested meta knight.

"alright,kirby go into spark form."meta knight commanded.

"hai!"kirby said as he then puffs up his cheeks and swallowed.he then becomes spark kirby.

spark kirby wore a Sparking, electrical crown with a round blue orb in its middle.

spark kirby went close to lucy and charged an electric wave around himself.lucy was shocked and cried out in pain.

"ARE YOU GOING TO BE CALLED WEAK BY ANYONE ANYMORE!"meta knight yelled out

"NOOOOOO I WILL BE CALLED WEAK!"lucy yelled back,taking the electic shock.

spark kirby stopped charging after a while.

"continue on,kirby."lucy requested as kirby then sent out another wave of electricity around him.

the blond mage now was wincing in pain."you can stop now."lucy said.

spark kirby stopped.

"move onto fire kirby."meta knight called out. as he took out a snow globe with a red rimmed star with a picture of fire in the middle.kirby touches it and became fire kirby.

fire kirby launched out a continuous stream of fire from his mouth.

lucy stood there taking the heat.burn marks started to appear.sweat was dropped.lucy started wanting some water to drink or to dip herself in a pool

7 minutes of burning later,meta knight halted fire kirby.

lucy stood there,feeling very hot and tired.

"we will take a five minute break to cool down."meta knight said as he took out a snow globe with a sky blue rimmed star with a picture of a snowman in the middle.

"next,you will be enduring cold temperature with only your undergarmets."meta knight stated.

"why only with my undergarmets?"lucy asked,feeling slight suprised.

"remember gray's master,ur's,training.she made gray and his other partner,lyon, strip to help have ice make magea be resistant to cold temperatures."meta knight reminded.

"looks like I might start being like gray now after this."lucy said to herself,in her mind picturing herself stripping all the time.

 _5 minutes later_

lucy stripped down to only her bra and panties and stood,ready to take in the cold temperatures.

kirby became ice kirby.he then breathed out an stram of icy breath.

"brrrr."lucy's teeth were chattering on how cold it was."sucks that I can't use horologium to be keeping me cozy.

lucy's skin was freezing and the tip of her nose was creating a small icicle.lucy hugged herself for some warmth.

over time for about 15 minutes,she was starting to get used to it.she was no longer holding herself and stood,though the effects from the last 12 minutes were still there.

"lets keep going for another 20 minutes.I'll do some strength training for a bit by using some ice blocks from kirby."lucy requested.ice kirby made 3

ice blocks and gave them to lucy.

lucy went down to do some push-ups,ice kirby put the ice blicks on top of lucy's back.he continue his doing his icy breath attack.

"1..2..3..4..."lucy counted to heself as she did her push-ups.

 _2_ _0 minutes later_

"99...100...and 101."lucy said to herself finishing the push-ups she did.ice kirby stopped and panted.the blonde mage got up and felt stronger.

"ready to go onto taking regular hits?"meta knight asked.

"why not do both taking hits and cutsfor 15 minutes.after all,I could wrap this up."lucy suggested.

"fine with me.kirby go into fighter form."meta knight commanded.kirby went ahead and use his copy pallete to get out fighter kirby.

he became fighter kirby,and meta knight drew out galaxia.lucy was ready to take hits.

"let's go."meta knight said,as he and kirby rushed in for a barrage of attacks.

lucy only put up her arms.vulcan jabs,rising breaks,charge blasts,sword beams and occasional drill rush were landing.

with cuta and bruises coming everywhere on lucy's body,but she had toughened up from being elxtrocuted,burned,and being in freezing weather while doing push-ups.

 _15 minutes later_ "damn,I feel like I can take hits from erza when you destroy her cake."lucy commented,proudly.

"looks like we're done for the week.make sure you do some strength training and do some sparing with natsu."meta knight said.

"Sounds good.I'll be doing that friday and the weekend."lucy said.

"poyo kirby said as he walked back to the guild.

they walked back to the guild.

 ** _to be continued(cue september-earth wind and fire)_** **I hope this chapter was ok.And I will say that I'm sorry if the training part of this chapter was done wrong or just was out of place.remember this is my first fan fiction so I have yet to learn how to do some storytelling.see ya until the next chapter.**


	11. chapter 11:oracion seis pt1

**DISCLAIMER:ALL KIRBY AND FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS.I AM USING THE APP TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS SO YOU'LL SEE SOME INCOMPLETE WORDS.**

 _CHAPTER 1_ _1:oracion seis pt.1:the allied guilds meet_

it was a regular day in the guild but what was different was a chart,drawn by reedus using a light pen.

"why is there a chart written here?"asked king dedede,looking at the chart confused.

"this here,is the organization chart of all the dark guilds."mira responded.

"what are the three in the large oval?"asked macao.

"juvia will explain."the blue haired mage started."that is the balam alliance,the strongest dark guilds consisting of:oracion seis,tartaros,and grimiore heart."

"in case we fight oracion seis,we'll just give them **SIX SENTENCES** to jail."king dedede punned,which cause the other members to groan.

"speaking of oracion seis."someone said at the door.

the mages turned around to see master makarov,coming back from his regular guild master meetings.

"welcome back,master."mira welcomed the master,happily.

"what was said at the meeting about oracion seis?"asked erza.

"at the meeting,we discussed about oracion seis's recent activity.it is something we can not let go,so we are going to attack them."makarov explained

"so fairy tail is taking that role?"juvia asked.

"no,our guild and other 3 guilds will form an **ALLIANCE**."the master corrected."it is because the enemy this time around is too powerful for us,maybe except team popstar for the fact that they may have done some impossible things."

"so,we can still beat these guys by ourselves,more particulary me."natsu stated,thumb pointed to himself.this earned him a slap from erza.

"you naive fool,didn't you hear what the master said."erza said."we are going to respect the master's decision on us going on this mission with an alliance."

"so gramps,who do you pick to be part of this alliance?"gray asked.

"I will be asking you,gray,lucy,erza,and natsu to go there."master makarov explained."since the enemy is strong,team popstar will come along."

"well then,is there a meeting place,master?"asked meta knight.

"the meeting place of the alliance will be in master bob's villa."makarov answered.

"uh,who's master bob?"waddle dee asked telepathically.

"master bob is blue pegasus's guild master.a man who for some reason wears make-up and cross-dresses."gray explained,shaking."he's creepy once you see him."

"well them let's get going."natsu said.

"you guys wait for us outside,we're going to the copy ability room to get some copy essences for us to store and for kirby's copy palette."meta knight requested as he and team polstar ran off to the secons floor and into a door that had a sign saying,'copy ability room'.

team natsu did as told and waited outside.

 _in the copy ability room_

inside was a large hallway that should so many copy essences with stars in it of varieties of colors and icons.

meta knight grabbed the mike copy essence."this should help us distort any enemies,(sweat drops)and us included.

king dedede grabbed leaf copy essence."this should be best if kirby needs to be indestructable and do some good damage."

waddle dee grabbed wheel copy essence.

"this could help us get anywhere by doing the thing lucy does for endurance training,but stacked."he thought.

kirby stored fighter,beam,yo-yo,bomb,and throw into his copy palette.he also put in some batteries in his cellular device(the one in kirby and the amazing mirror).

"Is everyone ready?"asked meta knight.

"got my masked dedede mode on standby,check."king dedede said.

waddle dee telepathically said,"my metal form is ready to be used,check."

poyo is all kirby said.

"LET'S GO!"meta knight yelled out as they gone outside of the guild.

outside the guild hall

team natsu stood around,waiting for team popstar.they turned around to see then by them.

"so are you guys ready to go?"erza asked.

"yes."meta knight and dedede said.kirby and waddle dee put their hand up.

"so how are we going to get there?"natsu asked.

"kirby's got a suprise in store for you guys."king dedede said.

"huh"team natsu said,confused.

kirby took out a cell phone and typed in some numbers(the one from kirby 64:the crystal shards).

down from the sky came down 2 yellow stars.

"wait,did kirby just press something and came down a star?"gray asked,suprised.

"WHAT THS FUCK IS THIS THING!"natsu yelled out.

"this here is the **WARP STAR**."king dedede said."it'll take us where we need to go."

"so we just jump on it and hold on?"lucy asked.team popstar nodded."Looks like I will have to grab natsu and hold on until the end of the ride.

"that is right."waddle dee 'stated'."now lets get on these warp stars.

both teams got on their warp stars and flew off to master bob's villa at high speeds.

 _master bob's villla_

the warp stars,both team matsu and popstar rode on,crash landed in front of the villa.

team natsu groaned as they had fallen from their first trip with the warp star,with natsu's motion sickness still there.

team popstar on the other hand,landed on their feet.

"so here we are,let's get ourselves inside."natsu said,quickly recovering.

the rest of team natsu got up and walk inside.

 _inside the villa_

"wow this room is dark,and a bit creepy."lucy said.

"says the one who sees that statues of pegasus is scary enough."king dedede said,smugly.

"hey."lucy said.

it was then a spotlight came upon three figures.

"greetings,fairy tail folks."the figures said."we are the representatives chosen by blue pegasus.

"we are the **TRIMENS**!"the three figures said.

"I am hibiki of the hundred nights."hibiki introduced in a suave voice.

"eve of the holy night."eve introduced.

"and ren of the silent night."ren introduced.

"the trimens,so cool."lucy said,blushing."the one named hibiki is always at the top of the "I wish he were my boyfriend" list in socerer's weekly."

"greetings trimens,My name name is king dedede,the masked one is meta knight,pinky is kirby,and the one wearing a blue bandana is my loyal servant,waddle dee."dedede introduced himself and the team.

"would you like anything great king dedede?"the trimens asked,since dedede introduced himself as king.

"I'm good."dedede insisted.

hibiki looked at erza,"your beauty is like no other."

erza looked over at eve,who was on one knee."how do you do,titania."

"come this way."ren said as he directed erza over to a couch set up by hibiki and eve.

"hot towel?"asked hibiki,on one knee holding out a hot towel.

eve put out a coffee table,"are you hungry ?"

erza said no.

"would you like some cake?"hibiki asked.

"I'll pass."erza said.

"what's happening."lucy called out.

"didn't think i'd see you look this cute."ren casually said as he then gone over to lucy.

"huh"lucy said,blushing.ren held her in his arms.

"excuse me but do you mind respecting their privacy?"king dedede asked.

"with great pleasure,dedede-daio."the trimens said as they cleaned up.

"since when did we start using japanese honorifics."waddle dee 'asked' telepathically.the king of dreamland shrugged.

"stay right where you are guests."someone said in a silky smooth voice.

"state your name."meta knight said,in a threating way.

"hello,my name is Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki."ichiya said.

"ichiya...you're..joining...us."erza meekly said,shaking.

"erza seems to have some history with this guy."waddle dee stated having a look for the reason of why erza was shaking at the sight of ichiya

"how are you doing, _my honey_."ichiya said as he got closer to erza."your _parfum_ still has a good smell of strawberries."

"now we're using some french."king dedede said.

"you too, _lucy_."ichiya said,smelling lucy.

ichiya was kicked away by meta knight."YOU SHOULDN'T BE SMELLING PEOPLE WITHOUT PERMISSION.

"ow"was heard from ichiya.

"What did you do to our sensei"hibiki said

"knocking some sense into him."meta knight responded.he then turned to lucy."lucy,do you feel uncomfortable right now."

lucy nodded.

"shows him a thing or two about respect."meta knight angrily said.

"listen here blue pegasus boy-toys,what makes you think you can pass on our princesses."gray angrily said.

"You men can just go home now."ichiya menacingly said to gray and natsu.

"good bye,come again."the trimens said,presenting the door.

" **HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU'RE IN THE PRESENCE OF A KING FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY!!** "king dedede yellled out,darkly.

"uh,please forgive us your liege."the trimens begged,dropping to their knees.

" **AND YOU,ICHIYA,WILL STAY AWAY FROM ERZA AND LUCY WHEN I'M AROUND OR ELSE.** "the king of dreamland threatened.

"aren't you just a self-proclaimed king."ichiya smugly said as he got closer to erza.

dedede swung his hammer to ichiya's face.

"you have incurred my wrath."dedede said.

erza went ahead and hugged king dedede."thank you thank you so much for helping me get this creep away from me.how can I repay you."

"It's fine as it is.all I need is your gratitude."king dedede said.

inchiya was launched to the door until someone caught ichiya and froze his head.

"what kind of greeting is this.do you think you are equals to lamia scale."the person said.

"I'd tell you,team popstar is stronger than anyone in this world."king dedede claimed.

"Lyon,you're here."gray said.

"oh you're here gray.so how was life."lyon said smugly.

"hey,you've joined a guild."natsu said.

"hello lyon,I am meta knight.you must be gray's partner in your training in ice make magic.

"yes i am,and you must be fairy tail's black knight."lyon said."I would say that I have respect for you and your team's power,but i'm still stronger.

"waddle dee give him one of your punches and show him you're strong despite the looks."gray commanded.

waddle dee went up close to lyon and punched him in the stomach.lyon dropped to the floor.

"that punch was able to help me beat gray in two punches."waddle dee 'said'.

"ow,you are strong."lyon said holding his stomach.he then laughed,"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE,GRAY WAS BEATEN BY A SMALL FRY,HOW PATHETIC."

"says the one who is holding his stomach from a punch from someone I lost too.at least I took two punches and still stood on the first."gray said,smugly

"there's someone else who came along."a female voice said as the carpet became a monster." **CARPET DOLL ATTACK"**

meta knight quickly slashed the carpet monster and ripped it apart.the carpet pieces revealed a woman.

"sherry,you've joined a guild."lucy said,suprised.

"yes I have."sherry said.she turned to team popstar."oh my god,are you guys team popstar?"

"yes we are."king dedede said.

"I say I like your strength and your cuteness.my favorite being kirby."sherry gushed.

" **I AM NOT CUTE!!** "meta knight denied.

"you can't deny it meta knight,just accept that you are cute."sherry said.

" **WHAT DID I SAY WOMAN."** meta knight stated,menacingly.

"fine fine fine."sherry said,waving her hand.

"is this everybody?"asked asked another mage at the door.

"oh hey,jura."lyon said,turning to the door."and we still need caitshelter.

"hello jura,the name is waddle dee and the masked one is meta knight,the penguin is my liege,king dedede,and the pink one is kirby."waddle dee 'introduced' himself and the team.

"so you all are team popstar,correct?"jura asked.

"yes,why?"waddle dee 'said'

"I have found a great interest in kirby-dono.he is very powerful despite the look.what interested me the most about him was the fact that he beat makarov-dono's grandson with just a giant sword."jura stated.

"the giant sword was one of kirby's five known super abilities."waddle dee 'explained'.

"I would like to ask how strong the mages caitshelter will send?"lucy asked.

"who knows."gray shrugged.

"but do not worry,we should be patient."ichiya stated,posing

"well said sensei."the trimens said,clapping.

"I feel someone coming."meta knight said,turning to the entrance.

the other members of the alliance turned to the door,to find a blue haired girl running in.

"I hope i'm not-oof."the girl said as she tripped and hit the floor.

meta knight ran up to the girl and helped her up.

"mind telling us you name?"he asked.

the girl went ahead and introduce herself,shyly."My name is wendy marvell from the guild caitshelter.I hope I can provide support with my magic."

"hello I'm-"meta knight tried to say.

"meta knight."wendy finished."Well,this is unbeliveable.I am working with my favorite group of mages."

"well then do your best and support us all with your magic."meta knight said rubbing wendy's head."so is it only you who came?"

"she is not alone."a figure said,flying by.

"oh,carla you came."wendy said with a smile.

"what did you expect.I would worriednfor you go alone."carla said.

"oh,don't worry team popstar is here and I'm sure I can trust them to protect me when its needed."wendy reassured.

"wow,there is another flying cat.this time being white and feminine."waddle dee thought.

"greeting I am meta knight and you may know the rest of team popstar."meta knight introduced himself and the team to carla.

"you must the group from the place called dreamland.based on the magazine I have seen from towns that you 4 have been in many battles against large threats."carla said,looking suspiciously at meta knight.

"you got it right.do you mind if we start briefing the mission now."meta knight suggested.

"great idea,so who got some idea about oracion seis?"natsu said then asked.

"I do have some information with the use of my **ARCHIVE MAGIC**."hibiki said as he summoned a yellow floating computer made with his magic power.

"from what is told,here in the woodsea lies a powerful magic spell that goes by the name, **NIRVANA**."hibiki started to explained.the picture on the computer showd a dark stop in the forest.

"Doesn't that sound like a band name?"king dedede whispered to meta knight.he shrugged.

"oracion seis gathered here to get their hands on it."hibiki continued

"In order to stop them,we will fight them."ichiya added,posing with the trimens.

"what's with the posing?"lucy asked.

"who knows."gray shrugged.

hibiki started to type in something.hibiki's archive magic then had 6 pictures appear.

"here are the members of oracion seis."the triman said."here is a mage that uses poison magic, **COBRA**."

"this guy looks like a real bad guy."natsu commented."with those slanted eyes."

"Don't you also have some."lyon and gray said at the same time.

"the next one is said to be able to use speed magic.as his name implies, **RACER**."hibiki continued.

"good thing kirby and I fought galacta knight.he's pretty fast."meta knight thought.

"well,why don't we knock him **OUT OF THE RACE**!"king dedede punned.

 _BADUM TSSS_

"that was pretty good."meta knight chuckled.

"looks like this a case of hate at first sight."gray commented.

"That's right."lyon said.

"here is a mage who can defeat a military unit,and can do so for profit."hibiki said."he is **HOTEYE**!"

"Sounds like this guy is greedy."king dedede commented.

"aren't you greedy yourself."ichiya said,posing.

ichiya was kicked away by waddle dee.waddle dee then 'yelled' telepathically"MY LIEGE IS NOT GREEDY,HE ONLY ONCE WANTED ALL THE FOOD IN DREAMLAND!"

"that still means he is greedy,men."ichiya said weakly.

"here is the woman who is said to be able to peer into your heart, **ANGEL**."hibiki said.

"when we beat this bitch,she'll be **A FALLEN ANGEL**!"king dedede punned.

 _BADUM TSSS_

the other mages groaned,wendy found it somewhat funny.

"with that out of the way,the next one we don't have much information on."hibiki sadly said."though we only got his name, **MIDNIGHT**."

"midnight,that name feels unsettling."erza thought.

"and finally,the control center of them all, **BRAIN**."hibiki finished.

"why not have gray and lyon fight him,he'll then have a **BRAIN FREEZE**."dedede punned once again

 _BADUM TSSSS_

"SHUT UP WITH THE PUNS!"all the mages except caitshelter members and team popstar yelled out.

"hey its a good joke,geez."king dedede rubbed the back of his head.

"well then,I'LL TAKE ON ALL THESE BASTARDS MYSELF!."natsu yelled out as he ran off past the door.

"WAIT FOR ME NATSU!"happy yelled out as he flew after natsu.

"DON'T LEAVE US BEING FLAME-BRAIN."gray yelled out running after natsu.

"time to go."lucy said to herself running at the same speed as natsu.

"looks like this operation has started already."erza sweat dropped.she then started running after the rest of team natsu.

"lets go sherry,we don't want fairy tail to beat us to it."lyon commanded.

"yes,for love."sherry said.

both lyon and sherry started running after.

"let's get going men."ren said.

"RIGHT!"eve and hibiki said.

the trimens ran off.

"sounds like we're going to have to get going."meta knight said."NOW THEN, TEAM POPSTAR! **TREADMILL FORMATION**!"

waddle dee threw the wheel essence to kirby.kirby inhaled the star and became wheel kirby.

"wanna come along with us, wendy and carla."king dedede asked.

"with my favorite team,YES I WILL!"wendy said,excited.

"guess so."carla said.

dedede lifted wendy onto his shoulders.after then came waddle dee on top of wendy them meta knight being sencond to the top.carla was at the top

wheel kirby rolled in place.the king dedede jumped onto wheel kirby the opposite direction wheel kirby spun in.king dedede started to run.

"LET'S START **OPERATION:SIX SENTENCES TO JAIL!"** meta knight yelled out as wheel kirby lauched at high speeds with king dedede running fast

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOO!!"wendy yelled out excited.

"TTTHHHIIISS IIIISSS GOOOOIIINNNGG TTTTTTTOOOOOOO FFFFFFAAAASSSSSTTTTTTT."carla yelled out,holding onto meta knight for dear life.

jura and ichiya were the only mages that were left behind.

"so then ichiya-dono,may I suggest that we get going."jura asked.

"I'd say yes."ichiya responded."Mind if I asked a question?"

jura gave his thumbs up to let ichiya ask his question.

"i heard you are one of the 10 great wizard saints right.would mean you can rival master makarov?"ichiya asked.

"well,it is a title bestowed upon me by the council,but I would say I'm the weakest among the other wizard saints like master makarov."jura answered."comparing me and master makarov is like comparing the earth and heaven."

"so then,I would have been at a loss if you were as powerful as master makarov."ichiya said as he popped the cork off a vial.a yellowish-brown odor came out.

"what is this smell?!"jura complained as he dropped this knees cupping his hand over his nose.

"a magical parfum that makes those who smell it lose their fighting spirit."ichiya said menacingly.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS,ICHIYA-DONO?"

ichiya then popped the cork off another vial.the haze from the vial was red.

jura was then yelling in pain as soon as he smelled it.

"this _parfum_ stimulates all sensations of pain through out your body."ichiya explained.jura fell to the ground,defeated.

a cloud of smoke came out of ichiya.as the smoke cleared up,it revealed. two small creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts, one wears orange shorts, and the other wears black ones.the first has a "" shape for a mouth, while the other has an "v" for a mouth. one has a sash running from its left shoulder to the right side of its waist and the other one has a sash running from its right shoulder to the left side of its waist

"piri-piri."both of these creatures said.

"well then who do we have here."said a person.

"what in the world...is this."jura weakly said.

"oh,I had gemini copy that dirty little man and find out your plan."the person said.

"wait a minute,are you angel?"jura asked,based from his memories.

"yes,I am.And I have taken out two people." 'angel' winked."next to go after the 4 strange creatures of fairy tail."

"Are...you...talking..about..team popstar?"jura weakly asked.jura was then knocked out.

"so that was their name,huh."angel said."well then,it is time for them to recive punishment from..ANGEL."

she then walked off into the forest.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED(CUE SEPTEMBER-EARTH,WIND,AND FIRE)_**

 **THERE HAS BEEN A SCHEDULE CHANGE,I'LL NOW BE DOING THE BEST I CAN TO BE UPLOADING THESE CHAPTERS.PREPARE FOR SOME 'GREAT' ACCION NEXT CHAPTER.PEACE TO YOU ALL.**


	12. chapter 12 oracion seis pt2

**DISCLAIMER:ALL FAIRY TAIL AND KIRBY CHARATERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.ALL MUSIC USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.** **WARNING:THERE WILL BE A TWIST FOR THIS ARC IN CONSIDERATION OF THE STRENGTH OF KIRBY CHARACTER.PLEASE FOLLOW ALONG AND TELL ME IF THIS TWIST IS ALRIGHT.** **ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL.HOPEFULLY THIS ON TIME/LATE PRESENT IS GOOD ENOUGH.**

 _chapter 11:Oracion Seis pt.2:meeting the enemy_.

It was the day the 4 guilds:Fairy Tail,Lamia Scale,Blue Pegasus,and Caitshelter,started an alliance.Their mission is to stop Oracion Seis with their plans to obtain,Nirvana.They are now currently running after Natsu,who rushed first into battle.

"WAIT!"yelled out Gray.

"Looks like I caught up."Lucy said to herself.She was running next to Natsu.

"Wow Lucy,you seem to be not as slow as you used to be."Natsu said,amazed.

"Well,thanks to Meta Knight and Kirby's training,I got better.And hey,I'm not complaining."Lucy said.

"WHY DON'T YOU WAIT UP!"Erza yelled out.

Natsu then stopped as he seen the shadow of a large flying object.Gray bumped into Natsu.

"WHY DID YOU STOP SUDDENLY!"Gray complained.Bumping his head against Natsu's

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT THING IN THE SKY!"Natsu retorted.Doing the same thing as Gray

Erza came between them and stopped the arguement."Both of you,look."she said.

"What is that thing?"Lucy asked,pointing at the sky.

"That is Blue Pegasus's magical bomber, **CH** **RISTINA**!"Erza explained.

"That is pretty big."Meta Knight said.With team popstar having reached the stop.They got off of Kirby."But not as big as the ship I own."

"What do you mean?"asked Eve.

"Meta Knight owns a ship he calls, **BATTLESHIP HALBERD**."King Dedede explained.

"So what does it look like?"Lyon asked.

"Well-"Meta Knight tried to say until an explosion was heard from the right side of Christina.The alliance turned to the bomber

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"Waddle Dee 'asked' telepathically,suprised.

"I DON'T KNOW!"King Dedede said to Waddle Dee.

It was then,3 more explosions were heard and seen.After that,Chrstina fell to the ground past the alliance.

A large explosion that cause a bright light to shine came from Christiana.

"This is unbelievable."Hibiki said to himself.

Smoke was seen.Natsu smelled the air and got into battle stance.

"Someone's coming."Natsu warned.This made the othe mages get into battle stance.

Kirby discarded the Wheel copy ability and searched his copy pallete to get out Yo-yo copy star.Kirby puffed his cheeks and swallowed.He became Yo-yo Kirby.

Yo-Yo Kirby wore a backwards purple baseball cap

"Is that Yo-yo Kirby?"Wendy asked,hiding behind a boulder.

"It is."Waddle Dee 'said',holding his spear.

From the smoke,six figures were walking forward.

"Is this what I think It is."Sherry said.

"Yes it is sherry, **ORACION SEIS** is in front of us."Meta Knight said,having Galaxia unsheathed.

"The maggots have swarmed."the one that is known as Brain stated,unimpressed.

"We saw through your plans,and took out two of you members."Angel said,winking.She had Gemini beside her shoulders.

"What?"lyon said,suprised.

"Impossible."Hibiki said,suprised.

"I can hear it.Your heart is trembling."the one name Cobra said with a sinister look.

"What do you mean by 'hear it'?"Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight is it?I have the ability to hear your thoughts,and your movements."Cobra responded.

"Let's just get this over with."the one named Racer said.

"With money being able to make you stronger.I would like to tell you that money is everything and-"The one name Hoteye said as he was interuppted by Cobra and Racer.

"Shut up,Hoteye."They both said.

The one named Midnight was sleeping on a floating carpet.

"How unexpected it is for them to show up."Erza said.

Natsu cracked his knuckles,and nodded to Gray.Gray did the same.

"I can hear you."Cobra said,with a sinister smile.

Natsu and Gray charged headfirst at Oracion Seis

"Do it."Brain comanded.

(King Dedede's theme-super smash bros. brawl plays.)

"Okay."Racer responded as he sped off to stop their attack.

He quickly got behind Natsu and Gray.Racer kicked both of their backs.

"Natsu,Gray!"yelled put two Lucys.they both turned to each other."huh"

One of the two Lucys had a evil grin and started hiting the other with a whip.

"Idiot."The attacking Lucy said.The defending Lucy waited for the right time to grab the whip.She then pulled the other Lucy in and punched her.

"I have taken harder hits than this.And I'm the real one by the way."The real Lucy said.

Both Lucys engaged in close combat.Lyon and Sherry went to attack Hoteye.

Hoteye put two fingers under his eye and they shined."I see it,yes."The ground around Lyon and Sherry then liquified.The Lamia Scale mages fell into the ground."I see that even without love,money is much more important.

"What is this?!"Lyon commented.

"Love is more important."Sherry said.

Somewhere else,the Trimens rushed into battle."I'll get angel."Hibiki called out.

"no fair."Eve complained.

"Then I'll get Brain."Ren said.

Racer dashed in and kicked Ren and Hibiki.

"Ren,Hibiki."Eve called out,worried.Racer then also kicked Eve away.The Trimens were down.

"Fast is good."Racer said.

Erza was about to go into battle until she was stopped by meta knight.

"I know you are going to fight Cobra,but I have a better idea."Meta Knight said.He then turned to kirby,"Discard Yo-yo for a bit and let Dedede hold it for you."

Kirby did as commanded and discarded his current copy ability into a star and King Dedede caught it and held onto it.

Meta knight put the Mike copy ability star into Kirby's mouth.Kirby swallowed it and became Mike Kirby.

Cobra was listening to Meta knight's thoughts and got scared."Oh No!"Cobra mentally scream.

"Something wrong,Cobra?"Brain asked.

"Their going to use my hearing ability against me."Cobra explained,shaking." **RUN AWAY!** "

"KIRBY,DO IT!"Meta Knight commanded.Kirby then started singing loudly.

Everybody around the sound range covered their ears.

"What the fuck is this."Racer said,covering his ears.

"This sounds worse than scratching your nails into a blackboard."Angel commented.

Cobra was suffering." **AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!** "He cried out in pain." **MAKE IT STOOOOP**!"

"That is enough."Hoteye said as he made the ground around Kirby to liquify and drop him under it.

"KIRBY!"King Dedede and Waddle Dee called out.The quicksand like effect nullified Kirby's singing.

"That's better."Cobra said Relieved.

"Not If I stop you, **REQUIP**."Erza called out as she requipped into her heaven's wheel armor.She then launched out a volley of swords.Cobra casually dodged the swords.

"Damn his hearing ability."Erza angrily thought.She continue her onslaught against Cobra

Waddle Dee punched the ground to stop kirby's singing.Dedede hit him hammer into the ground to created a large crater to get kirby off the ground.Kirby's foot showed and Waddle Dee pulled it as hard as he could.Kirby was then pulled out of the ground.

"Kirby,go back into Yo-yo form."Dedede requested."hai."Kirby agreed.he then discarded Mike copy ability and King Dedede passed him the Yo-Yo star.Kirby swallowed the star and became Yo-Yo Kirby again.

Yo-Yo kirby went to help lucy.

Meta Knight was battling Racer."Damn your faster than me.How though?"Racer said.

I have fought the strongest warrior in the galaxy,Galacta Knight."Meta Knight said,with fire in his eyes."Now to upgrade my speed, **META QUICK**!"

Meta Knight got an increase in speed that was faster than Racers.The speedster was recieving heavy damage." **GEAR CHANGE:RED ZONE** "Racer called out as he increase his own speed.

Meta knight's meta quick wore off.Meta Knight now had to use the a quarter of the power he used against Galacta Knight.Now both combantants were equal to one another.

"Still faster-Huh."Racer tried to say as he got stabbed on the back,courtesy of Waddle Dee.Waddle Dee threw racer into King Dedede.

King Dedede turned the back of his hammer into a thruster and charged it.The king of dreamland then hit Racer with the strongest attack he could muster.Racer was launched into Angel and he was now knocked out.

"Looks like(puts on sunglasses)HE IS OUT OF THE RACE!"King Dedede punned.

" **YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH** "

"Get off of me."Angel said,annoyed.A mark on Brain's face disappeared.

"You know what carla.I'm going to help them."Wendy told carla."You are not going to fight alongside them."Carla warned.

"No,I'm going to use some enchantments."Wendy said,determined.Wendy got up from her hiding place and had her hands up to the sky and started enchanting."Fast wind that run the heaven... **VERNIER**!"

Magic circles were apearing under team Popstar,Lucy,and Erza.

"I feel lighter now."King Dedede commented.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... **ARMS!** "wendy called out as red magic circles where around Lucy,Kirby,Erza,and Meta Knight.

"Extra power,huh.Thank you wendy."Meta Knight thanked.

"Your welcome Meta Knight."Wendy said,feeling a bit embarassed.

 _(King Dedede's theme ends)_

 _(The greatest warrior in the galaxy-Kirby's return to dreamland plays)_

Lucy and Yo-yo kirby where battling copy Lucy.

"Grrr,fine then let's use a spirit against you."Copy Lucy angrily said." **GATE OF THE-** "

Real Lucy caught Copy Lucy's celestial key with her whip and pulled it away.Kirby got Copy Lucy's leg and started to pulled her close.Kirby then did a star-powered kick.

"This is your lost.No body can stop me now."Lucy said as she punches copy lucy a few times until she poofed and went into base form gemini.

"Piri-piri."gemini said,weakly.They both glowed and disappeared.

Angel was growling."Fine then,we'll have to use another one."She said,getting out a different gold key." **GATE OF THE RAM,I OPEN THEE,ARIES!** "

In a pink poof,appeared a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wears clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup.

"You call me master."Aries said,shyly."I'm sorry."

"Well why doesn't your sorry ass go get those two."Angel commanded,pointing at Lucy and Kirby.

"Ok,I'll do my best."Aries said,shyly." **WOOL BOMB**!"

A wall of cotton hit both Lucy and kirby.

"Aaaahhhh,this feels nice and fluffy."Lucy commented,feeling relaxed.Kirby agreed.Aries went in to punch and kick both Fairy tail mages.

Angel started smirking.Lucy and Kirby got up.Kirby discarded Yo-yo and puffed his cheeks up and swallowed.He now became throw kirby.

Throw kirby wore a blue headband.

Aries threw another wool bomb.Kirby swallowed the pink wool attack and coverted it into a star that shaped on his hands.

"Woah."Lucy and Aries said in amazement.

"Don't just stand there,get them!"Angel commanded.

"I'm sorry."Aries apologized

" **WOOL SHOT** "aries called out.She shot out bursts of pink wool.Kirby threw the star,in which it cut through the attack and hit Aries.

Lucy sighed."Time to summon a celestial spirit."She said.Lucy took out a gold key." **GATE OF THE CENTAUR,I OPEN THEE,SAGGITARIUS!** "

The archer celestial spirit appeared."How do you do,Moshi-Moshi."He saluted.

"I need you to provide Kirby with projectiles to swallow and convert into stars."Lucy commanded.

"Yes Ma'am."

Saggitarius shot out an arrow that split into 5.Kirby swallowed them and made a star and threw it.

"BLOCK IT!"Angel yelled out.

"Will do."Aries said." **WOOL WALL!** "

A wall of pink cotton was formed to block the star.Unfortunately it was ineffective as the star went through the defense move.

"I'M SORRY!"Aries yelled out,scared.She took the hit.

"Ow."

"Get up and beat them."Angel commanded again.

Lucy sighed,"Time for a second spirit."She got out another key." **GATE OF THE LION,I OPEN THEE,LOKE!** "

Loke then appeared."Greetings love."He said,sliding next lucy."Loke we are in the middle of a battle against Oracion Seis here."Lucy said.

"Do not worry,I will-"Loke was about say until he set his eyes on Aries."Aries?"

"Hello Loke."Aries shyly waved.

"Don't be waving at the enemy."Angel said.

"Do you a relationship with Aries?"Lucy asked."We both are great friends,but we are opponents right now."Loke said.

"He is right,we are celestial spirits after all.We must be doing our job to serve the celestial mages."Aries agreed.She was feeling determined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Lucy asked.

"Yes because it is our duty.We must leave all personal matters for later."Loke reassured."Now go fight angel."

"All right,I leave Aries in your hands."Lucy said.She waved for Kirby and Saggitarius to go with her.

"Well then,let's get this over with."Loke said,grinning.

"I'm sorry for this,Loke."Aries apologized.Both celestial spirits rushed in battle against one another.

 _with Lucy and co._

"Angel,prepare to fall."Lucy said.

"I'm better if I was rising and you being the one who falls."Angel retorted.

"Don't worry,I got the most powerful being in earthland working with me."Lucy said,Smirking."You don't stand a chance."

"Is that so huh?"Angel asked.She then took out a silver key." **GATE** **OF THE CHISEL,I OPEN THEE,CAELUM!** "

A robotic-like celestial spirit appeared beside Angel."Sword mode."She said.Caelum transformed into a blade in which Angel held in her hand.

"This is close combat,but I will be needing Saggitarius and Kirby to help me but still kirby has some copy abilities I haven't seen in action yet."Lucy thought."Saggitarius,go back to the celestial world.Kirby and I will take it from here."

"As commanded,Moshi-moshi."Saggitarius saluted.He glowed brightly and disappeared.

"Kirby,find a form you can use for this battle."Lucy told Kirby."Hai"He responded as he discarded Throw copy ability and looked through his surroundings and the copy pallete.Kirby found the copy ability he needs and started to puff up his cheeks,then he swallowed.Kirby became Bomb Kirby.

"Good idea."Lucy complimented.She then saw Kirby pull out the same cellphone he had at hand."What are you going to use that for?"

 _(The greates warrior in the galaxy ends)_

Kirby typed in some numbers and started talking into it.Within a few seconds,3 mirror like doors appeared before the eyes of Lucy,Angel and those who looked over their direction.

"What is that?"Wendy asked returning to her hiding place.

"Who knows what that is."Carla responded.

From the 3 doors came out a yellow,green,and red colored kirbies.Green Kirby had Smash Bros.copy ability.Red Kirby had Fighter copy ability.Yellow Kirby had Beam Copy ability.

Pink Kirby commanded each of them to go battle against other other Oracion Seis members.The other colored Kirbies

went of to go battle the other oracion seis members.

"What was that?"Lucy asked.Kirby only said,"poyo."

Angel charged forward to engage in close combat with Lucy.

 _with Red Kirby_

Red Kirby went to help Erza against Cobra.

"I can can hear you-huh."Cobra said,suprised to see a different colored kirby.

"Did Kirby change color or is this another one of his kind?"Erza thought to herself.

Red Kirby went to punch Cobra but he had dodged it.

"Thought I can be caught off guard.You can just come at me and not get a hit."Cobra said,grinning.

Erza and Red Kirby looked at Cobra with angry looks.

 **TO BE CONTINUED(Cue September-Earth,Wind,and Fire)**

 **HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER IS GOOD.I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR BEING LATE ON THE UPLOADS.YOU NOW HAVE SEEN THE RETURN OF THE COLORED FROM KIRBY AND THE AMAZING MIRROR.FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER FORWARD,EACH COLORED KIRBY WILL BE NAMED BASED ON THEIR COLOR.PINK KIRBY WILL REMAIN AS KIRBY.**


	13. update announcement

_Hello reader,I have some annoucements to say.I was thinking about taking a break from this story due to my laziness.though to make up for this break I was thinking about something._ _would you guys like the idea of a boku no/my hero academia x south park crossover involving a team of 4 of Freedom Pal members that includes the new kid/douchebag.You can put your ideas for a team in the reviews I might see you then once I have accumilated enough ideas from you all.this is to start off the new year with a new story_


End file.
